Walking Around The Shipping Tree
by TheRealContestshippingPrincess
Summary: What do you get when you have a Christmas Party with the Pokemon gang. Pure crazyness. Not to mention when a couple of unexpected visitors pop in to make this the best Christmas yet. Contains Contest and Poke as of right now.
1. Chapter 1

**M: M here bringing you new story! But before I forget I have some important news first off I'm thinking of changing my penname to what I used to be known as when I wasn't a member around these parts: Contestshipping Princess. If you want to know why check my profile. Also there will be more important news at the end of this chapter. Anyway I know it's not Christmas but this idea just popped into a dream I had and I found it so funny I just had to write it. Hope you enjoy this wacky story! But before we begin Pikachu will you do the honors.**

**Pikachu: Pika Pika chu Pika chu chu chu (M does not Pokemon. If she did she would totally make this be in a Christmas special episode."**

**M: On with the story!**

_**Narrator:**_

_**Today we find ourselves in the small, peaceful, quaint town known as Pallet Town where our heroes are excitedly preparing for one of their favorite times of the year: Christmas.**_

_**Ash's House:**_

"ASH! YOU IMBECILE!" Misty yelled glaring daggers at Ash who was sprawled over the floor with a bunch of Christmas lights over him.

_**Narrator: **_

_**Well… mostly peaceful… **_

"It's not my fault!" Ash yelled back as he tried to untangle himself from the Christmas lights rope. "It's your fault for not letting me go first!" He whined as he slowly got up still tangled in the Christmas light "rope."

"MY FAULT! MY FAULT!" Misty yelled outrage with fire raging behind her as a backdrop. "IT'S YOUR FAULT FOR NOT LETTING ME PASS FIRST!"

"WHY SHOULD I LET YOU GO FIRST!" Ash yelled stepping closer to Misty.

"BECAUSE I'M A GIRL AND _**GIRLS **_ALWAYS GO _**FIRST**_!" Misty yelled stepping closer to him so now they were eye to eye and their noses were touching as electricity flew in between their eyes.

"What girl? I don't see any girl around here" Ash answered smirking. Misty let out an animalistic growl and attacked him, tackling him to the floor.

"Some thing's never change…" Brock said to Mr. Mime crossing his arms in front of his chest that was clad with a pink frilly cooking apron as he stared bemusedly with a smile on his face at the scene before him of Ash and Misty rolling around the floor fighting, trying to claw the other's eyes out as they yelled insults at one another. Mr. Mime chimed his agreement.

"Pika…CHU!" Before anyone in the room knew it a bolt of electricity followed the cry, zapping Ash and Misty until they were toasty and smoking causing them to fall on the floor currently paralyzed. Brock looked up shocked to see Pikachu standing there behind his "fallen" comrades with his arms crossed in front of his chest and his eyes shut tightly looking a bit annoyed.

Mr. Mime started laughing and Brock smiled before turning to go back to the kitchen to continue cooking. In a second Ash had gotten up and was trying to strangle Pikachu yelling "WHY'D YA DO THAT FOR! PIKACHU!"

The door of the backyard open and Delia, Ash's mother stepped into the room wearing her light brown straw hat a.k.a. her garden hat, her regular clothes which consisted with a pink top and a long blue skirt with a light brown gardening apron over it with some gardening tools in the pockets and light brown gardening gloves which she was currently holding in her left hand. "ASH KETCHUM! YOU LET GO OF PIKACHU RIGHT NOW!" She yelled as she saw Ash trying to strangle poor, innocent Pikachu.

Ash immediately dropped Pikachu yelling "BUT MOM!"

"No BUT'S!" Delia yelled. "HOW COULD YOU TRY TO HURT POOR PIKACHU!" Pikachu hopped into her arms as she held him in a protective and caring embrace.

"But… he started it!" Ash whined like a little 3 year old were all sure he is inside.

"I DON'T WANT TO HEAR ANOTHER WORD YOUNG MAN! GO TO TIME OUT RIGHT NOW FOR TEN MINUTES!" She yelled as she pointed towards the "chair of doom" that was facing a boring old wall.

"But…" Ash started to say.

"TIME OUT! NOW! OR DO YOU WANT ME TO MAKE IT TWENTY MINUTES!" Delia yelled out more forcefully. Ash gloomily walked over to the dreaded "chair of doom" with his back hunched over and sulking. Now you all may be asking: where is Misty, Brock, and Mr. Mime while this is happening. To put it simply: Brock is busy cooking in the kitchen, Mr. Mime is sweeping the floor happily ignoring what has been a daily occurrence ever since Ash has come back home for the month of Christmas and Misty… well Misty is sitting on the floor Indian style smiling trying to keep her laughter hidden.

Mr. Mime walked calmly towards the door when he heard the doorbell ring.

_**M: Well Chapter 1 is finished! I have several important announcements to make. First one is that for my fellow readers that are reading "House of Gangs" and "Dance Club" I just want to let you know that I shall still continue to write it. It's just that I've been busy with school so I have not had time to write it not to mention I have a bit of… dare I say it… Writers Block… So it may be awhile before I update them. I know, I know what your thinking if I've been so busy how have I had time to create the story "Bad Boy" and this one. Well "Bad Boy" was just a quick oneshot I had the sudden urge to write and this one has been bugging me so I figured I'll write it. Lol. If I don't update this week or next week it's cause of finals. Review week this week and finals next week. I'll probably update more in the summer though so hopefully I'll be out of writers block by then.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**M: M here bringing you Chapter 2! ENJOY!**_

He opened the door and found Gary standing all "cool" with his signature style: a tight, black shirt that shows off his muscles, blue jeans with a silver chain dangling from the left side to the middle of his thigh and then goes back up to meet with a belt loop and he has his hands in his pockets, and his signature smirk set in place with his eyes close. Standing next to him is Tracy, wearing his regular lime colored shirt with his khaki shorts and his red headband keeping his black out of control hair away from his face.

"Mr. Mime!" Mr. Mime greeted stepping aside to let them enter the house. They stepped in and Gary of course immediately caught sight of Ash sitting in a chair facing a wall, pouting.

"So Ashy-boy I see your mom still gives you time outs even after all these years." Gary said smirking. Ash turned around to glare at him when his mom came in the room and caught sight of him.

"ASH!" She yelled. "YOU'RE IN TIME OUT! FACE THE WALL AND LET'S MAKE IT 25 MINUTES!"

"But MOM!" Ash whined. "It's Gary's fault!" He complained.

"Don't bring him into this Ash! Do you want 30 minutes!" Ash shook his head no immediately and turned around to look at the wall. Delia then turned around and her face visibly brightened from its stern and angry look to a joyful and happy expression. "GARY! It's so good to see you!"

Gary smiled his award- winning "for mothers" smile and replied "It's nice to see you too Mrs. Ketchum." Delia swooned and her eyes were sparkling.

"Oh what a polite young man! Ash! Why can't you be more like Gary!"

Ash refused to turn around since he didn't want 30 minutes of time out but he did clench his teeth together. "Ya Ash… Why can't you be more like me." Gary said sneakily to make sure that Delia wouldn't hear him but Ash would. Ash clenched his teeth and his nails went into his skin from how hard he was making a fist as he contained himself from making a remark back to Gary and he was oh so certain that Gary was smirking.

"Hello Mrs. Ketchum!" Tracy said a bit late feeling left out of the greetings.

"Oh Tracy! Hello! Did you just get here?" Delia asked completely oblivious to the fact that Tracy arrived with Gary.

"Oh…um…ya… I did…" Tracy said disheartened with the fact that he was ignored since _**Gary,**__**The Great**_, arrived with him. Delia smiled kindly at him and went back to the kitchen to help Brock cook.

"HEY GARRY! HEY TRACY!" Brock yelled from the kitchen as Misty came lazily walking out of the kitchen eating a cookie.

"Hey" She said uncaringly. Gary just nodded his head in response while Tracy grinned and jumped ready to hug her before landing on the ground since Misty moved away at the last second so he wouldn't grab her in one of his famous "Tracy bear hugs."

"Ash is still in time-out?" Misty asked questiongly looking at Ash's back with an eyebrow raised. Gary started laughing. She looked at him questiongly.

He smirked and said "Don't worry about it. Ashy-boy here was always in time-out since we were little. Time out for him was a daily every hour thing."

"Really?" Misty asked with a curious expression on her face. A couple of seconds later she started cracking up laughing at the thought of a 5 year old Ash grumbling and sulking like he is now at the age of 17 while he faced the wall for time out. Gary smirked and made his way over to the couch; plopped himself down, grabbed the remote, and turned the TV on to see his favorite sport: PokeWrestling.

Finally the 20 minutes were over and Delia finally called out from the kitchen "Ash! Time-out's done!" Ash cheered as he jumped out of the seat and he was so happy he even grabbed Misty by the waist, picked her up, and spun her around in the air with glee. Misty grabbed onto his shoulders screaming and laughing at the same time. The doorbell rang and no one answered it. Whether they heard it or they just chose to ignore it will forever be a mystery.

Tracy, Brock, and Delia were in the kitchen, Mr. Mime was cleaning while talking to Pikachu, Ash was still spinning Misty around, and Gary… well Gary was just relaxing on the couch with his feet up on the table watching TV. All of the sudden the door knob started moving more and more and before anyone knew it the door opened with a _swoosh _so hard that it made a loud _bang _against the wall with an annoying, high-pitched voice following right after it.

_**M: Left ya hanging there didn't I! Lol! (Evil laugh and grin then start coughing) furball…. Lol. Do you know who's at the door? If you think you do Review and if you don't then still Review! Lol! Bye!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**M: M here bringing you a new chapter! Who's at the door? You'll find out now! Oh! Wait! Before I forget! I do not own Pokemon! Now on with the story!**_

"HI HUNS!" Harley yelled out posing at the door in all his Harley glory with his hands up in the air as if he was one of those prize giving lady's in those TV game shows making his cacturne costume… uh… I mean outfit stretch more showing more of his stomach (gross). To say that you could hear a pin drop would be an understatement. Everyone had frozen and everything seemed to be suspended in time. If you've heard of the Night Before Pokemas story's very famous line and I quote: Not a Pokemon was stirring, not even a Pikachu and end quote then you'll know how quiet the house was.

"No one answered the door so I just let myself in!" Harley said gleefully moving his pose to holding both of his hands right under his stomach smiling largely and leaning forward slightly. Ash, who had still been holding Misty up in the air, lost his strength from the sudden Harley attack and dropped Misty, falling in the process, causing both of them to end up on the floor twisted in each others limbs.

"HARLEY!" Ash and Brock yelled shocked and a bit creeped out.

"What are you doing here?" Ash asked really confused.

"Why I heard about your little Christmas party so I came here as fast as I could." Harley answered gleefully. Ash was really creeped out. One: How did Harley know about his _super secret Christmas bash party_ and Two: How did Harley know where he lived? He was more worried about the latter though. No one else in the household (excluding Pikachu) knew who Harley was but he certainly left an impression on them: _freak_.

Someone knocked on the door and this time Misty went and opened the door. Standing outside was none other than May wearing a red winter coat with black leggings and black boots that went up to a bit before the knees… and _Drew…_ "MAY!" Misty said letting a smile take over her face.

"MISTY!" May replied, a beautiful enchanting smile that just left Drew speechless taking over her face as she jumped to give Misty a hug.

While the two girls were busy hugging Gary had lazily gotten up from the couch stretched and made his way over to see what all the commotion was about… well that and he heard another female voice so he just _**had **_to check it out. When May and Misty let go of each other May nodded towards Drew and said still smiling that breathtaking smile "Misty! This is Drew!"

Drew smirked, flipped the hair that was in front of his eyes and said as he penetrated Misty's very soul with brilliant green gem like eyes "Hello." Misty smiled at him taking his appearance in. Drew was wearing a tight black shirt that showed his muscles, with a black motorcycle jacket on top of it along with blue jeans and his regular sneakers.

Misty smiled mischievously and said "so this is your contest rival you've told me so much about that also happens to be your _best friend_." Both May and Drew blushed beat red at that comment and May said moving her hands rapidly in front of her "MISTY!"

Misty smiled and said "Relax May I wasn't talking to you I was talking to Drew."

May let out a sigh of relief before what Misty said sunk in. "WAIT! WHAT! YOU'VE MET BEFORE!" May asked looking rapidly from Drew's still blushing face to Misty's smirking face.

"Trust me May… we know each other… though it's been awhile… I haven't seen you in awhile… _cousin…" _Misty said making sure to put emphasize on the word cousin.

"WAIT! YOU TWO ARE COUSINS!" May yelled shocked. Misty and Drew both nodded their heads. "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME!"

"How was I suppose to know that you knew Misty." Drew said shrugging his shoulders a light smirk on his face.

Misty just smiled innocently and shrugged her shoulders saying "I didn't know that _**this **_was the Drew you were telling me about."

Drew smirked and said "so May, you talk about me, huh… but who could blame you… I _**am **_irresistible."

May opened her mouth to retort back but before they could get into an all out "insult war" a shrill high pitch voice rang out. "OH! MAYSIE! DREWBEAR! I DIDN'T KNOW YOU TWO WERE COMING!" May and Drew instantly cringed when the voice reached their ear. A green blur shot pass Misty, throwing her away from the door to envelop the two mentioned in a death hug.

"Harley!" May squeaked out, her face turning beat red from loss of oxygen. Drew was moving around trying to break free but Harley's "Harley Death Hug of Doom" was impossible to escape.

All of a sudden Harley released them saying brightly "So I guess Drewybear here finally made his move."

"Drewybear?" Misty asked from the side trying to hide her laughter as she looked at Harley with a "confused" expression.

The comment went unheard by May and Drew who immediately yelled out together "WERE NOT TOGETHER!" and then resulted in the two of them blushing while looking at each other from the corner of their eyes.

"ASH! Who's that at the door?" Delia yelled from the kitchen.

"It's May and Drew!" He yelled back smiling as he went over to them, making sure to leave a large amount of space in between him and Harley. He smiled as he and Drew shook hands and when he turned to May he was enveloped in a hug.

When he tried to pull away he noticed May had a death grip on him and slowly moved farther away and hissed at him while glaring "WHAT THE HELL IS HARLEY DOING HERE! WHY'D YOU INVITE HIM!"

Ash gulped and said wheezing a bit since May's death grip around his neck was giving him trouble breathing "I… I didn't… he… he just… showed… up…."

"Oh…" May said immediately releasing him as she made her way back to Misty not wanting to head straight to Drew(even though she really wanted to) since she didn't want to hear Harley start teasing them again about being lovebirds that can't be separated.

Gary walked calmly and "coolly" into the room as May and Misty were talking and laughing while Ash and Drew were trying to have a conversation while at the same time moving around to avoid Harley who seemed to have started following them. He smirked when his eyes set on the brown haired cutie that was present in the room. How did he know if she was cute if her back was turned to him… well… let's just say Gary believed he had a knack for knowing things like this.

He smoothly and calmly went behind her and whispered in her ear "hello there cutie. I don't believe I've seen you around here before. Would you a like a tour?"

_**M: Left ya hanging didn't I! Lol! Poor Ash almost getting strangled by May but hey it's called Ash-torture(fun but not as fun as Drew-torture) If you want to know how May is going to react to Gary's VERY, VERY, flirty comment then you know what to do! REVIEW!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**M: M here bringing you a new chapter! Hope you enjoy it! I decided to due as many chapters as I can at the moment since this week I probably won't be able to since I have finals and have to study for them (bleh) I hate finals. **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't Pokemon or any of the characters. **_

_**Now on with the story!**_

_**Recap:**_

"_hello there cutie. I don't believe I've seen you around here before. Would you a like a tour?" _

May whirled around quickly coming nose to nose with Gary, her sapphire colored eyes locking onto his chocolaty-hazel brown eyes. Drew had seen everything from Gary walking towards _**his **_May, whispering in her ear, and her whipping around quickly to face him with her innocent, beautiful, sapphire eyes wide in shock. Let's just say Drew wasn't very please with this development and wanted nothing more then to go over there strangle Gary, tell him May's his, strangle him again, and then kiss May.

"Drewybear looks like that cutie-pootie is making a move on your Maysie..." Harley cooed out grinning cheekily. Drew was glaring, his hands balled up into fist before the last thing that would have ever crossed his mine happened… the _**unthinkable**_ happen… May let out a happy filled scream and threw her arms around Gary in a death hug squeezing him tight laughing and smiling. Drew's glare intensified and he even had to clench his teeth together to prevent himself from going over there and throwing that guy's arms off of May.

Gary's face was in complete shock when the girl turned around to face him and he saw who it was. "GARY! IT'S SO GREAT TO SEE YOU!" May squealed as she continued to hug him as he smiled and placed his arms around her returning the hug chuckling softly

"It's good to see you too May…" They pulled apart to find Misty and Ash staring at them with a confused expression on their face, Harley staring at them with a creepy, evil, I'm up to something smile on his face, and Drew… not only did he looked beyond pissed and anger but he anime fell when he saw that May responded so warmly to the guy but he quickly recovered.

"May? You know Gary?" Ash piped up looking more confused then ever as he stared from May to Gary then back to May. May nodded her head smiling brightly at him.

"Do I know Gary? Of course I know Gary! How could I not!" She said happily.

The look on Drew's face was priceless: it looked like he was ready to transform into some horrible jealous green eye monster and just attack Gary.

"Were cousins." Gary said simply when he took notice of Drew's murderous gaze.

"YOU'RE WHAT!" Everyone yelled.

"Cousins" May answered back innocently not getting why everyone had such an outburst.

Drew's furious gaze softened and he slowly let out the breath he had been holding as he walked calmly over to them and said "Gary, why didn't you tell me May was your cousin."

"YOU KNOW GARY!" Everyone in the room yelled out. Drew nodded his head smirking.

"Were best friends." He said simply as if that would explain everything.

"Devilishly Handsome cool men such as us tend to become best friends" Gary stated smirking a smirk that beated Drew's by a long run.

"Figures two stuck up, arrogant, jerks would be best friends…" May and Ash muttered while glaring at their rightful "jerks" (meaning Ash glaring at Gary and May glaring at Drew)

_**M: FINISHED! Haha I bet you didn't expect that! Yep, May and Gary are cousins! I bet I got you guys there! Oh what I would give to see your faces! Lol! Anyway if you want to know what happens next then REVIEW! I'm so happy right now I'm gonna give you guys a sneak preview! Enjoy!**_

_**Sneak Preview:**_

_Gary and Drew glared at the latter for the comment. They opened their mouths to retort when a loud boom was heard. Everyone's attention was taken and they ran out of Ash's house to see farther into the small forest that Pallet town was around was a big cloud of dark grey smoke. No one had to speak a word they just glanced at each other before taking off into the woods to see what had caused that explosion. _

_After ten minutes of full out running they finally got to a grassland part of the forest where the explosion was. A gasped echoed across the gang when their eyes landed on the cause of the explosion._

_**End Preview:**_

_**M: Well hoped you like the preview and I hope it has you guessing. Lol. If you want to know what happens next then you know what to do!**_

_**Drew and Gary: REVIEW!(Pose as they smirk at the crowd of screaming girls making them swoon and faint)**_

_**M: (sweatdrop) Uh… ya… right… Review while I go deflate Drew and Gary's ego balloon. BYE! (Turns to Drew and Gary) Now for you two! (Glares at them) RUN!**_

_**Drew and Gary: (look at each other and take off running) **_

_**M: GET BACK HERE! (Chases after them)**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**M: M here bringing you a new chapter! This will most likely be the last chapter I can do till finals are over so I hope it leaves you wanting more but is enough to satisfy you readers for a little bit more than a week. Before I forget though… **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon.**_

_**Recap:**_

"Figures two stuck up, arrogant, jerks would be best friends…" May and Ash muttered while glaring at their rightful "jerks" (meaning Ash glaring at Gary and May glaring at Drew)

Gary and Drew glared at the latter (meaning Drew glared at May and Gary glared at Ash) for the comment. They opened their mouths to retort (no doubt would be the best retort in the world since IT WAS Gary and Drew saying it) when a loud boom was heard. Everyone's attention was taken(excluding Delia and Mr. Mime) and they ran out of Ash's house to see farther into the small forest that Pallet town was around, was a big cloud of dark grey smoke. No one had to speak a word they just glanced at each other before taking off into the woods to see what had caused that explosion.

After ten minutes of full out running they finally got to a grassland part of the forest where the explosion was. A gasped echoed across the gang when their eyes landed on the cause of the explosion.

To say it was something they didn't expect would be an understatement. The cloud of dark grey smoke cleared out and there in the middle of the grassland was a huge and I mean HUGE machine. It was a bit smaller then the trees(but then again the trees are awfully tall) The machine was a dark and I mean DARK black that had a certain evil sheen look to it along with BLOOD RED colors splattered around it.

The machine had two mechanical arms I guess you could call them that had large, sharp, spikes coming out of them in all directions till it got to the large claws. The same thing for its legs. Its head looked like darth vador's (don't know if I spelled it correctly) head except it had two large horns with spikes on them protruding from the left and right side of the face.

Where it's abdomen would be was a large, yet at the same time small cage made out of iron metal bars that looked iredicably hard to break(which it probably was) and even THAT had large pointy spikes but it was worse those spikes had dark electricity shooting through them every couple of seconds. That wasn't the shocking part though (though the whole machine in general played a part of it especially since it wasn't Team Rocket at work since there was no R on the machine anywhere)

No the most shocking part of the whole thing was that inside the cage was a small little boy and girl, and three teenage girls. The latter were curled up in the fetal position scrunched up with their knees in front of their chest and their faces buried in their knees shivering from fear. The little boy and girl were calm though just sitting normally looking at the three teenage girls currently in the fetal position with their eyebrows raised and a "your pathetic" look on their face.

"WHAT THE!" Ash yelled out at the sight before them breaking the silent that was surrounding the gang.

"HEY!" Tracy yelled at the kids stuck in the cage. The kids looked towards them hitting the teenagers over the head resulting in them looking as well(allowing the group to see that they had tear-stained marks on their face showing that they had been crying for quite some time) "WHAT YOU DOING IN THAT CAGE!" Tracy yelled out stupidly waving his sketchbook around in the air.

_SLAP!_ Was the only thing heard in the following silence as everyone slapped Tracy over the head for his stupid comment.

"LEAVE! HURRY! BEFORE IT GETS YOU TOO!" The three teenagers yelled out in a choked crying voice from the cage.

"Well you heard the girls! Let's beat it!" Harley yelled out in a high-pitched voice as he turned around to leave.

"WHAT! WE CAN'T JUST LEAVE THEM!" May and Misty yelled out with one of those angry marks on their foreheads as they towered over Harley (even though they were shorter… way shorter) with fire surrounding them.

Harley let out an eep and ran to hide behind Brock (the only one who was taller than him), stuck his head around Brock's shoulder and said in a scared don't hurt me voice" sorry! Of course we can't leave them! What was I thinking?"

May and Misty huffed as they crossed their arms, and closed their eyes. "Oy, Ashyboy…" Gary said. "You gonna save them anytime soon, or are you just gonna stare at them" He raised an eyebrow as he looked at Ash with a bored expression.

"What? Why me?" Ash whined.

"Aren't you the hero? Always saving people or Pokemon from Team Rocket…" Gary answered without breaking a sweat "or was it all lies you sent to gramps…"

"HEY! THEY WEREN'T LIES!" Ash yelled an angry mark appearing on his forehead at the thought of Gary thinking that all the letters he wrote to Professor Oak were lies as he balled his hands into tight fists, clenching his teeth together as he shook with anger.

"I'll show YOU!" He yelled out spinning on his heals to face the machine as he yelled out "PIKACHU! LET'S GO!" Pikachu jumped to be in front of him letting out a Pika as Ash yelled "THUNDERBOLT!"

"Pika…CHU!" Pikachu yelled out as electricity shot out from his little body hitting the machine's cage. Sparks flew… Pikachu's yellow sparks and the black sparks… they combined and exploded. A yell was heard from the cage's occupants.

"YOU IDIOT!" Misty yelled hitting Ash on the head with her mallet "Your gonna hurt them!" Ash rubbed his head where no doubt a large bump would form.

"Ya Ashy… only you would think of directly hitting the cage like that…" Gary taunted as he took out a Pokeball, enlarging it. "Now, let me show you how it's done…" He then threw his Pokeball out yelling "Let's go Umbreon!" Umbreon appeared with a dark flash of light, posed, ready for battle, as it yelled out its name. "Alright let's show Ashyboy how it's done. Umbreon! Shadow Ball! Then use Psychic to control it and make sure it slams the bars of the cage!" Gary yelled out.

"Um….bre…ON!" Umbreon yelled out as he did what he was told making sure the shadow balls he threw hit the bars. Smoke filled the cage and when it vanished… nothing was different… the cage's bars hadn't been broken. A noise was heard and the spikes of electricity shot electricity at Umbreon hitting him making him fall to the floor with pain. You would think it would stop but it just kept going. Gary had to call Umbreon back into it's Pokeball to keep it safe.

"That taught me something alright…" Ash said trying to imitate Gary's smirk but failing oh so miserably. "It taught me what NOT to do…." He then started laughing but was quick to get quite when Misty glared at him.

"Let me try!" Brock yelled out as he threw a Pokeball. "Onix! Go!" Onix appeared in all his mighty glory ready to intimidate his opponent… that is till he saw his opponent, the machine's, size and cowered in fear slinking down to the grown in submission.

"Onix! What you doing!" Brock yelled out panicking. "Get up! Come on! You can take it! We have to save them!" Brock then pointed towards the poor caged kids. Onix stared at them for a bit before he slowly got up glaring at the machine. "ALRIGHT! Now, headbutt it!" Onix let out a roar and went charging towards the machine headbutting it right below the cage.

The occupants in the cage yelled out since the machine tilted backwards but came right back up as if it was jelly hitting Onix sending him flying. The gang had to jump away as he almost fell on them. Brock hmmed to himself as Onix got up angry. Without Brock telling him anything Onix headbutted the machine again biting the iron bars. Electricity shot through him as he yelled out in pain. "ONIX!" Brock yelled out. "LET GO!" Onix tried but the claws came around him not letting him escape.

The occupants in the cage were yelling in pain as well. Turns out that the electricity Onix was receiving was also hitting them. "RETURN HIM!" One of the girls yelled. Brock quickly returned him saving him and the kids from pain.

"Sorry boy…" Brock whispered to Onix's Pokeball. _What was that? Electricity isn't suppose to be able to hurt Rock type Pokemon _Brock thought to himself.

Misty let out Gyrados and ran up his back as he got face to face with the cage till she could see the kids inside of it. She found it strange that the machine hadn't attacked Gyrados but shrugged it off more intent on what she was doing "We're gonna get you out of here." Misty yelled above the awful noise the machine was giving. Everything seemed to be okay until Gyrados started thrashing around shaking his head and his whole body. "WOAH!" Misty yelled as she had to fall onto Gyrado's head and hold on.

"Calm down!" Misty yelled as his thrashing got faster and faster. He was letting out cries of pain.

A cry of pain came from the cage. Misty took a chance and looked over to see that the little girl had her hands covering her ears and her head was in the crook of one of the older girls neck but that didn't stop Misty from seeing tears glistening in her eyes. The older girl was rubbing the little girls back in a soothing matter. The little boy was looking worriedly towards the little girl and looked like he wanted to do something but couldn't since it was virtually impossible to move in the cage for even though it looked pretty large from afar in reality the cage was actually small… very small.

"Is she okay?" Misty yelled as she held on for dear life to the rampaging Gyrados.

"Get away from here! You're causing the pain!" The little boy yelled as he grabbed onto the bars staring angrily at Misty. The look of anger didn't last long as the black electricity the bars had spread around the little boy causing him to let go in pain yelling. Little sparks still surrounded him when he fell on the other older girl's lap.

Misty without thinking grabbed the bars yelling "What do you mean?" She soon regretted that action though since black electricity was sent through her causing her to yell out in pain. The black electricity even got Gyrados. With a cry of pain Gyrados started to fall. Misty due to the electricity had lost her footing and was falling not on but next to Gyrados.

"MISTY!" Ash yelled out as he saw her falling.

Misty in an effort to save her Gyrados struggled with her bag till she got out its Pokeball. "Return!" She yelled as Gyrados returned with a flash of red light. She then closed her eyes preparing herself for the painful landing she was about to endure. After a couple of seconds of not feeling any pain she hesitantly opened her eyes wondering if she had died on impact and was in heaven.

"Urg… Misty… are…you…okay…" She heard a pained voice from below her groan out. She looked down and saw herself face to face with Ash's…_back? _More like the back of his head.

"Uh…ya… I am…" Misty muttered out quietly blushing. Ash was knocked down on the ground with his face on the ground and Misty was on top of him squishing him more into the ground. Misty slowly got up and helped Ash get up as he said "That's good."

"H-how did this happen Ketchum?" Misty asked him lightly.

"What? What happened?" Ash answered back with a confused expression on his face and his regular dumb and dense tone. Misty blushed and felt anger towards Ash stupidity that was now going to make her have to say…

"How did I end up on top of you?" Misty said with her eyes closed trying to pull off an I don't care attitude that was ruined with her blush.

"Oh… um… we'll…" Ash muttered nervously as he scratched the back of his head.

"I'll tell ya what happened since it's obvious that Ashyboy hear can't handle it." Gary said smugly with his arms crossed over his chest and his signature smirk on his face.

"To start when he saw you falling he yelled out." Gary then did a horrible impersonation of Ash's voice yelling out "Misty" making it a bit higher than it really is.

"Before we knew it he took off running." Brock said.

"He ran till he got to where you would fall and started looking up towards you." Tracy said deciding to take over.

"He wanted to catch you Misty. It was so sweet too. It's like those love stories about the prince saving the princess and always catching her. Except you can handle yourself and Ash really isn't much of a prince." May said wrinkling her nose at the end.

"But of course he failed." Drew stated smirking. "The goofball obviously calculated wrong and instead of you landing in his arms you just fell on him."

"Total fail on Ashy-poos part but I never thought I'll see a couple that should get married more than Drewybear and Maysie but I was wrong!" Harley said gleefully. "You two simply _must _be engaged by now." Harley said looking pointedly at Ash and Misty.

Misty started blushing more than she ever thought possible and here's the amazing part: so was Ash.

"I didn't want her to get her." Ash muttered.

"What happened out there Misty?" Tracy asked taking everyone's attention from the Poke lovers.

"I don't know. Gyrados started thrashing around and the little girl inside the cage started covering her ears."

Hmmm… everyone was thinking as they tried to figure out how they were going to defeat this machine. The attention of the group was taken though when the machine started rumbling. They looked towards it and saw its arms pointing at them and it looked like it was powering up a big black electric shadow ball. Before anyone could react the ball was sent rippling through the air towards our favorite gang of hero's. Drew pushed May against the closest tree, her face facing the bark and got behind her his chest touching her back as he placed his arms next to her face to cover her from both sides and he hid his face in her hair getting ready both physically and mentally for the ball of pain coming towards him. _I'll keep you safe _Drew thought as he took in her scent reveling in the fact that he was_this_close to her.

Ash threw Misty onto the ground and got over her getting ready to protect her. The three poor loveless guys: Brock, Tracy, and gasp Gary along with Harley huddled up together not sure what to do. Everyone braced themselves for the coming pain. Right when it was about to hit them a familiar voice rang out yelling "Protect! Hydro Pump!" The protect shield surrounded them and a large blast of water shot out of the trees hitting the ball coming at the gang extinguishing it.

"You guys alright? I hope I didn't get here too late." The awfully familiar voice said lightly as said person stepped out of the woods. Everyone gasped as their eyes widened when they caught sight of their "savior."

_**M: DONE! What did you think! I hope you guys liked it! YAY! NEW RECORD! This chapter is 9 pages in Microsoft Word. Who's the gang savior? Do you think you know? You know what to do! R&R Pretty please with a cherry on top especially since I did this chapter even though I'm suppose to be studying for one of the hardest finals…**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**M: M here bringing you a new chapter of Walking Around The Shipping Tree! I just want to say that I am so so so SORRY that I haven't updated this story in so long! I really am! School and life got in the way and lots of things have happened this year. Like my book "Protector" has finally been published :) I'm really happy and excited about it. My profile photo is currently the cover of my book and if you check out my profile I've added links to some of the places that are selling my book. I'd really appreciate it if you could take the time to check it out, and maybe...buy a copy? For each book that is sold a donation will be made to a world wildlife foundation. But anyway lets get on with the story.**_

_**Disclaimer: M owns nothing. She only owns her creativity. Enjoy!**_

_**Recap:**_

_**"You guys alright? I hope I didn't get here too late." The awfully familiar voice said lightly as said person stepped out of the woods. Everyone gasped as their eyes widened when they caught sight of their "savior."**_

"BB!" The two kids shouted from the cage, eyes widening with happiness.

Sniffling, the two teenage girls looked up, watery and red eyes widening. "Your here!"

"BB" nodded her head towards them, her concern gaze flittering over the scene. "Are you guys alright?" She asked again, glancing at the two closest people to her: May and Drew. Getting curt nods, she focused her attention on the machine in front of her; Feraligator and Espeon prepared to battle. "Hydro Pump! Psychic!" With a cry, Feraligator unleashed a Hydro Pump, Espeon's Psychic following, taking control of it as it slithered around the machine. "Hold Your Breath!" "BB" commanded the cage occupants as the Psychic Controlled Hydro Pump headed into the cage. "Pull!" With a tug of her head, Espeon's Psychic gave a lurch as the water pounded the bars of the cage.

The machine's electricity started powering up. "BB" gritted her teeth before commanding her Pokemon to stop their attacks. Waiting with bated breath, she watched as the electricity ran through the machine's body into its claws. "Just how I taught you!" "BB" shouted as the claws went straight towards Feraligator and Espeon. Right at the last minute they jumped, the claws entrenching themselves into the ground.

"Come on" She hissed, pushing May and Drew away from the tree. "Huddle up!" she shouted rushing towards the other side of the clearing, Feraligator and Espeon jumping to and fro, distracting the machine, as the gang got together.

"What is she doing?" Misty whispered to Ash as he hurridly helped her up.

"I'm not sure..."

"Protect!" "BB" shouted as Feraligator and Espeon were cornered, the machines claws spewing electricity everywhere.

"Slowbro! Hyperbeam!" Out of the woods came a bright light hitting the electric claws sending them the opposite way.

"SLOWBRO!" Slowbro shouted, jumping out of the bushes.

"Solidad!" Harley's eyes brightened when he saw the Famous Top Coordinator come out of the foliage.

"Need Help" she asked, a soft smile on her lips.

"You bet we do" Harley's shrill voice responded as he ran towards her.

"Do me a favor!" "BB" shouted. Distract the machine. Bring out any Pokemon that has an ice move and at the count of three make them attack the cage." Determined, Misty released Corsola, Goldeen, Horsea, and Seal, as Solidad released Lapras, May and Drew following with Glaceon and Masquerain. Gary, Ash, Tracy, Brock, and Harley bringing out their own Pokemon to be a distraction.

"Feraligator! Espeon! Get ready!"

"Pikachu! Use volt tackle!" Ash ordered, initiating the plan.

"Umbreon! Use Shadow Ball!" Gary, not one to be outdone, yelled.

"Geodude! Rock throw!" Brock commanded.

"Scyther! Vacuum Wave!" Tracy commanded as Scyther sped off towards the machine, an angry glint in its eyes.

"Wigglituff!" Harley shouted pointing at the machine with fire in his eyes. "Sin-"

"No" Tracy shouted. "Not that move!"

"Oh fine!" Harley pouted returning Wigglytuff. "Cacturne! Pin Missile!"

With a nod from "BB", Espeon's Protect wore off as Feraligator once again sent out a Hydro Pump, Espeon's Psychic grabbing it.

"Hold your breath!"

The hydro pump once again entered the cage. With a flick of Espeon's neck, the psychic move started concentrating the Hydro Pump to stay on the cages bar. "Alright...at the count of three" "BB" yelled, gritting her teeth as she concentrated on the machine. "One!" Electricity started crackling throughout the machine's body. "Two!" Two large electric balls started to morph inside the machines claws. "THREE!" "BB" shouted.

"Ice Beam!" Misty and Tracy shouted.

"Lapras! Sheer Cold!" Solidad shouted. "Slowbro! Ice Beam!"

"Glaceon!" May shouted. "Frost Breath!"

"Use Icy Wind!" Drew ordered, stepping next to May.

"Feraligator! Ice Punch!" "BB" ordered as all the ice types hit the Hydro Pump covered cage, changing the iron bars into icicles. Jumping into the air, Feraligator stopped the Hydro Pump as Espeon's Psychic grabbed him sending him hurtling through the air as he prepared his Ice Punch. With a smash he broke through the ice and the cage, crashing into the three teenagers.

"Quick! Get out of there!" "BB" ordered as electricity started rampaging throughout the machine, a loud ticking sound coming out of it as the head popped open showing a bomb timer. Shaking his head, Feraligator got his bearings as he grabbed the two children before jumping, Espeon's Psychic helping his landing, while the three teenagers inside jumped out before Espeon or Slowbro could help. Landing roughly on their knees, on the ground, the three teenagers crawled away as quickly as they could.

_Three_...**tick tick**..._Two_...**tick tick tick**..._One_...**tick tick tick**...**Zero**..."It's gonna blow!" "BB" shouted eyes widening as she turned around and made a run for it. "RUN!" _Beep Beep Beep _noises filled the air as the Pokemon Gang ran, returning their Pokemon. With a boom, they fell down onto the ground, covering their heads as the machine exploded.

"Are you alright May?" Drew asked, moving his head closer to her ear as he pulled her body closer to him with his arm.

"I...I think so..." May responded shakily as she tried to get up. Pain flew threw her, stopping her movements.

"Are you alright?" Drew questioned, unable to stop the concern from flooding his face and voice.

May winced. "I think...I think I hurt my ankle..." Glancing, he saw her ankle red and swollen. He gulped.

"You'll be alright" He whispered to her before picking her up in his arms.

"Is everyone alright?" Brock, taking the adult role, questioned, as he dusted dirt off himself.

"Yep"

"Sure"

"I believe so"

"My clothes are a bit dirty darling but nothing a little shopping spree couldn't cure. Right Solidad?"

"I'm fine and Harley...calm down..."

Dusting herself off "BB" glanced at the piles of destroyed metal and wires the machine left behind in its destruction. "BB!" The two children shouted racing towards her before throwing their arms around her, sending her sprawling back onto the floor. "You came for us!"

Sweatdropping, "BB" patted their heads looking at her three terrified friends rubbing their burnt knees.

"You guys alright?"

"Other than a couple of electric burns we're in mint condition" One of them responded shaking her head.

Nodding, "BB" got up. "In that case...Let's get going..." Turning around, she started making her way back into the woods.

"Hold on!" Ash yelled, stepping in her way. "You can't just show up out of nowhere, help us out, and then leave."

"Besides" Tracy added, stepping next to Ash. "I'm sure your Pokemon are tired."

"And your friends could use a bit of medical help" Misty finished, taking a stand next to Ash. "Those burns might get infected."

"Um...well..." "BB" paused as the two children tugged on her shirt. Glancing down, pleading faces covered her vision.

"You know they're right" One of her others friends piped up, trying to comb her now electrified frizzy black hair back into a bun.

"Let's stay for a while." The other friend piped up, putting chapstick on her dried and cracked lips. "That machine almost killed me."

"Fine" "BB" sighed out. "We'll stay for a bit."

"Staying in Pallet Town for a bit" Solidad mused. "Sounds good to me. Harley?"

Harley paused, taking in Solidad's smile before a large grin covered his face. "Of course buttercup!"

"Well" Drew spoke, moving to get a better grip on May. "If we're gonna go back, let's go now. May's not as light as you think."

"HEY!" Drew smirked as May's face turned beat red as she glowered at him. He couldn't help it. She just looked so damn cute when she was mad.

"In that case..." Gary waltzed over to one of the girls and gave her his hand. "Need help?" He smiled as he saw a blush cover her face. "The names Gary by the way."

"Leaf." The girl breathed out as she delicately placed her hand in his. With a pull, he had her up and against him. Face turning into a Tomato, Leaf pushed away before her knees buckled, the two other friends falling right after her.

With a worried gaze "BB" watched as Gary lifted Leaf into his arms, Brock and Tracey lifting the other two girls, before rushing after Drew(who was already halfway down the road with May) Ash, Misty, Harley, and Solidad following.

Sighing, "BB" returned Feraligator and Espeon, taking one final glance at the rubble, before heading to Pallet Town, reporting as she went through her PokeNav what had just occured to Officer Jenny. One thought ran through her head like a repeated mantra _"What Did I Just Get Ourselves Into."_

_**M: Done! What do you think! I hope you guys liked this chapter! I know a lot of Contestshipping hasn't occured yet but I had to introduce all the characters, and obviously defeat the robot machine lol. Next chapter will explain just what exactly that machine was and who "BB" and her friends are...well you guys already know Leaf so who "BB", the two children, and the other two friends are. Lol. So please Review! I'll like to know what you think. **_

_**M out!**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**M: M here bringing you a new chapter! I'm so glad you guys are liking this story :) To be honest Leaf and Solidad were never going to appear but since you reviewers wanted them I went why not and incorporated them into the story lol. Well let's get on with it shall we?**_

_**Disclaimer: M owns nothing. She only owns her imagination and her OC character "BB" and two of the friends. Enjoy!**_

_**Recap:**_

_**"Leaf." The girl breathed out as she delicately placed her hand in his. With a pull, he had her up and against him. Face turning into a Tomato, Leaf pushed away before her knees buckled, the two other friends falling right after her.**_

_**With a worried gaze "BB" watched as Gary lifted Leaf into his arms, Brock and Tracey lifting the other two girls, before rushing after Drew(who was already halfway down the road with May) Ash, Misty, Harley, and Solidad following.**_

_**Sighing, "BB" returned Feraligator and Espeon, taking one final glance at the rubble, before heading to Pallet Town, reporting as she went through her PokeNav what had just occured to Officer Jenny. One thought ran through her head like a repeated mantra "What Did I Just Get Ourselves Into."**_

"Mom! Mom!" Ash shouted, storming into his house, his friends following right behind him. "We need help!"

"Ash?" Delia stepped out of the kitchen, cleaning a plate. "What's wrong-Oh My!" The plate almost fell out of her hand. "What happened?" She asked, running her eyes down everyone's dirt and grass stained clothing.

"Mrs. Ketchum-" Brock paused. _How was he suppose to tell her that an electric evil robot thing attacked them?_

"Oh Delia-dear!" Harley yelled rushing to grab her hands with his. "It was absolutely atracious! Some creepy electric robot thing-a-ma-jiggy attacked us in the woods!" Well...that answered Brock's question. Everyone, minus Delia and Harley, sweatdropped.

"It was those good for nothing Rockets again wasn't it" Delia spoke, smoothly taking her hands away from Harley, giving him the plate and washcloth as she motioned with her hand for the gang to enter the kitchen. 'Place them on the counter. I'll go call Professor Oak and see if he can bring me some more supplies."

"You'll be alright May" Drew comforted as she gripped tightly to his shoulder as he placed her on the counter. "I'm sure its nothing."

"But Drew..." May glanced down at her swollen ankle. "What if its not nothing. What if its something."

"It won't be. I know it" Drew responded, trailing his hands down her shoulders, reaching her hands, and entwining his own with hers. He felt a bubble of excitement react in his heart, when a faint blush dusted May's cheeks at his actions.

"Professor Oak is on his way with more supplies" Delia confirmed stepping into the room. "Harley be a dear and do me a favor."

"Whatever you wish buttercup!" Harley proclaimed grinning. "What is it?"

"Finish washing the dishes." Delia smiled sweetly. Harley's face fell.

"You better go Harley..." Drew smirked. "You said you'll do whatever she wished, right?" Harley glared as May giggiled behind her hand, Drew's smirk widening as he heard her.

"Come on Harley." Solidad placed a hand on his shoulder. "I'll help." Harley beamed, nodding his head, his bad mood completely evaporating. "Great idea you had by the way" Solidad said to "BB". "I never would have thought of that."

"Uh...thanks.." A small smile graced "BB's" face. "It wouldn't have worked without you..." "BB" paused. "Without any of you" she restated looking around at everyone.

"You four must be some of Ash's friends." Delia spoke. " I'm Delia, Ash's mother."

"Uh actually mom...I've never met them before..."

"What?"

"We met them in the woods Mrs. Ketchum" Misty explained. "When we were fighting the machine."

"If it wasn't for her" Tracey spoke pointing at "BB". "I don't think we would have been able to save them."

"Wasn't it the Rockets?" Delia questioned, looking confused. "You've always been able to defeat them."

"The machine didn't have an R" Gary stated placing Leaf next to May. "And it was way too powerful to be a Rockets."

"Then what was it? A Magmas? An Aquas?" Delia questioned.

May shook her head. "I have plenty of experience seeing those. This was nothing I've ever seen before."

"What happened exactly anyway that made you three end up in its cage?" Drew asked, his green eyes moving over Leaf, and the two other girls, Tracey and Brock had placed on the counter.

"Um...well..." They squirmed, uncomfortably.

"BB. I'm hungry." The little boy complained interrupting the girls as he pulled on "BB's" shirt.

"And I'm thirsty!" The little girl whined, tugging her shirt. "BB" sweatdropped.

"I'm sure I have something in the fridge they could have" Delia spoke smiling softly at them. "They look just like you."

"Uh...thanks..." "BB" answered awkwardly, patting the two children on their heads. "They're my...niece and nephew..."

"How cute...Oh that must be Oak!" Delia spoke, eyes brightning as she heard the doorbell. "I'll be right back."

"So since we're all here in Ash's kitchen..." Gary paused, his eyes running down the four new teen girl additions. "How about we do some type of introduction. I'll go first..." Clearing his throat, he put on his bad boy smile. "The names Oak...Gary Oak..." He flashed a smile. "Maybe you've heard of me. I've made a name for myself as a trainer and as a Professor."

"Please..." Ash scoffed, rolling his eyes. "You only have a name because of your grandfather. I'm the real deal."

"Oh really!"

"Yeah! My name's Ash Ketchum! I've saved the world from destruction a thousand times! And I'm the next Pokemon Master!" Ash shouted, looking like a hissing cat as he moved in front of Gary's collected face.

"Sounds familiar" Leaf commented. "Both of you, I mean."

'Well I'm Misty Waterflower." Misty stated, getting in front of Ash and Gary. "Cerulean Gym Leader." She smiled.

"Waterflower...Cerulean..." one of the other girls muttured, moving her dark brown, almost black hair away from her face. "So you must be related to the three Sensational Sisters, right?"

"Uh yeah. I'm the fourth sister."

"Fourth? I thought they're was only three...oh wait...your the youngest...never mind now I know why your not part of it." Misty looked unsure of what to respond to that. "BB" coughed, walked over, and slammed her elbow againt her friends side.

"Ouch! I mean..." The friend paused. "Because you were traveling for a time right...gaining experience...while they were doing the shows..."

"Uh yeah that's exactly why."

"Really? I thought it was because your not beautiful like them" Ash innocently stated.

"EXCUSE ME!" Misty yelled. "FACE MY MALLET, KETCHUM!"

"I'm Sorry!" Ash yelled, running out of the room, Misty right behind him, holding her mallet high and proud, ready to squash him like a bug.

"BB" slammed her elbow against her friend again. "OUCH! Stop doing that!" Her friend hissed. "Anway...my names Xylia. I'm on my way to becoming the best Pokemon Law Enforcer Ever."

"So you want to be like Officer Jenny?" Brock questioned, hearts popping up in his eyes.

"She's underage, Brock." Tracey stated, getting out his sketchbook, ignoring Brock's deflation. "She's too old for you."

"Uh no. I want to be the Judge...or the Lawyer..." Xylia finished, looking worridly at Brock.

"Interesting..." Tracey murmured, his hand running throughout the page.

"So what's your name?" Xylia asked, ignoring Professor Oak and Delia as they entered the kitchen.

"I'm Tracey. A Pokemon Watcher and a Pokemon Artist along with being Gary's assisstant in the lab."

"So...your a freelancer..." The other friend, with the static-inflicted black hair asked, wonder in her voice.

"Well...I mean...I guess so...I've never really given it much thought."

"So your like me." She smiled. "My names Nia. My goal is to sing like JigglyPuff!" Silence filled the room as everyone stared at her. She sweatdropped. "You know the singer named JigglyPuff...the one who dosn't put people to sleep with her voice."

"Oh!" Everyone nodded understanding.

"But I have stage fright so until then, I basically do anything" Nia stated shrugging her shoulders. "As long as I'm okay with it."

"I was just like you hon!" Harley yelled. "Until I found coordinating, I had absolutely no clue what I wanted with my life. I almost went into modeling!"

May almost choked on the medicine Oak was making her drink. Worried and feeling slightly sick in his stomach, Drew patted her back.

"Well I always thought of being a teacher..." Solidad said, drying a plate. "I'm thinking once I get a bit tired with traveling, I might just settle down and open up a Pokemon Coordinator School."

"And I'll gladly help you, Solidad. You just tell me when, and I'll be there!" Harley sang.

"I'll be sure to visit you." Drew sincerly said. "Solidad" he added at the end when Harely smiled creepily at him.

"Me too" May added, her nails digging into Drew's hands as Professor Oak moved her ankle.

"If I live through this."

"I think it's me who should be wondering that" Drew hissed, grinding his teeth together to not yell.

"That's May and Drew" Brock explained pointing at them. "They're both Pokemon Coordinators, Rival, and Friends. Same with Harley and Solidad. I on the other hand am Brock, Gym Leader of Pewter City, and Future Pokemon Breeder Extraordinair."

"I wanna be a dancer!" The little girl shouted, throwing her hand up in the air.

"Sydney!"

"I wanna be...I wanna be..." The little boy stopped, thinking. "I don't know yet but I want to be something!"

"Jaden!" "BB" groaned, slapping a hand against her forehead as they dropped their drinks and macaroni on the ground. "Look what you did."

"Sorry "BB."

"So does...BB stand for anything?" May questioned, trying to ignore the pain she felt as Professor Oak prodded her ankle.

"Not really" "BB" responded. "It's just what the two munchkins call me."

"So what's your name then?"

"I know this!" Leaf proclaimed, raising her hand up in the air. "It's-"

"Blue!" Officer Jenny's voice rang throughout the room as she stepped into the kitchen.

"OFFICER JENNY!" Brock shouted, hearts appearing in his eyes.

"Thanks for stopping that thing. The pieces were collected and taken to a lab. We'll find out who's responsible in no time with the other pieces of evidence you've found."

"No problem. I'm just trying to help..." "BB" a.k.a. Blue responded, smiling slightly.

"OFFICER JENNY! MY SWEET LOVE! LET'S STAND UNDER THE MISTLETOE TOGETHER-AAHH!" Brock cried as Misty grabbed his ear.

"Down boy. Down" Misty stated, anger coursing through her veins, Ash's ear in her other hand's grip.

"Do you need a lift anywhere?" Officer Jenny questioned Blue, Xlyia, Nia, and Leaf.

"No. We're good."

"Yes."

"Come on Blue, let's stay." Leaf complained. "We've been traveling for weeks."

"Yeah and I haven't had a decent, good night sleep" Xlyia added.

"And my hair's super frizzy!" Nia complained. "I need to wash it! I look like a crazy lady!"

"But we need to keep moving" Blue complained. "Who knows what other machines are out there."

"BB!" Sydney and Jaden yelled together, tears brimming in their eyes. "Come on! Let's stay for a bit here in Pallet Town! Please! It's almost Christmas!"

"N-" Blue paused as she took in the puppy eyes. She sighed, feeling defeated. "Fine" They whooped. "I guess we can stay for a bit. I'll go find the nearest motel..."

"What?" Delia turned her head, moving away from checking Leaf. "Nonsense! You guys are welcome to stay here."

"Oh no, we couldn't." Blue denied.

"Oh yes you can. Everyone's staying over here."

"Come on Blue." Blue looked around at all the pleading faces.

"Fine...fine...fine...we'll stay here..." Shouts of joy echoed throughout the room. "Thanks Jenny but it looks like another time..." Blue smiled apolegitcially.

"No problem. You guys have fun." Officer Jenny winked. "And Merry Christmas!" she shouted leaving, Misty struggling to keep Brock from following her.

"So I take it you want to be a police officer, Blue" Professor Oak commented, going over to check the cuts she acquired on her face.

"No." Blue winced.

"It hurts dosn't it" May shouted across the room. "Imagine having your ankle inflated like a balloon!"

"May, your overexxagerating" Drew scoffed.

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

Everyone in the room sweatdropped. "Well if not a police officer than what?" Professor Oak questioned. "A Ranger? A Professor? A Trainer? A Coordinator?"

"All of the Above."

"What?" Professor Oak stopped.

"I want to be a Hero." Blue explained. "And each job is a hero in their own way. So to be a hero I have to be a little bit of everything. I participate in both gym battles and contests. I gain both badges and ribbons for my efforts. I help out the police whenever I can, I make sure Pokemon are in the best conditions they can be, and I took a course to be an unofficial Ranger."

"Well...that's definetely different" Professor Oak paused taking a step away, finished. "But it's amiable."

"Thank you Professor." Blue nodded her head as she glanced at her friends and family(niece and nephew). "Sorry about that guys. I didn't mean for the machine to take you hostage."

"It's alright." Leaf answered. "It's what we get for not finding it serious."

"So you guys were fighting the machine."

"Yes Ash. We were" Blue responded. "I think Cipher is trying to move from Orre into this region and that machine is one of his trials."

"Cipher?" Ash asked confused, wrinkling his nose.

"Blue's been after him since we started this journey and she saved Feraligator when he was just an Egg from them."

"Cipher, huh?" Gary grabbed a soda from the fridge. "I've heard of them. Really bad vilalins, closing Pokemon's hearts."

"Yeah." Leaf nodded her head. "Right when we started this journey and we're heading to a Pokemon Lab to recieve our first Pokemon we came across a similar machine, much smaller, and less deadly. It was some type of Egg Magnet and it was sucking up all the eggs a group of Feraligators had just lain in their pond. We tried to stop it with our own hands but that didn't work out so well." Leaf winced.

"Then some guy named Lance-" Nia said.

"Lance?" Brock questioned. "As in the Champion?"

"Yeah" Xylia responded shaking her head. "He was visiting Orre for something, and was passing by when he saw us fighting the machine. He joined in and destroyed the machine like it was nothing with his Pokemon."

"The machine exploded and all the eggs went flying everywhere." Nia recalled. "We each were able to catch an egg, but the others fell in the pond and some trainers Wailmer ate them."

Blue gritted her teeth. "We weren't able to save them, but Lance was able to save five different eggs."

"Different? What do you mean?"Ash and May, both fully enthralled with the story asked.

"Turns out the machine had messed up with several different Pokemon Nests already. Lance told us to keep the eggs and by the time we had gotten to the next town over, they hatched...and they were all different Pokemon..." Blue remembered.

"So we got our unofficial 1st Pokemon and then we got our official 1st Pokemon" Xylia explained. "Though on our license it considers our unofficial Pokemon our 1st."

"So you've been after Cipher since then?" Ash questioned. "Sort of like us except Team Rocket has been after Pikachu since I became a trainer."

"Well no..." Blue grew quite. "We didn't know it was Cipher...we still don't know...but I had a run in with him once...and since then...I know it's him that's causing these machines...I know he was defeated in Orre but he's trying to make a comeback over here...where everyone is suppose to be weaker..."

"Wait a minute...you guys are from Orre?" Gary questioned, eyes wide.

"Yep" Leaf responded, shrugging. "Why? Surprised?"

"Hell Yeah!" Gary exclaimed. "I heard Orre girls were a bit...scary...but..." he ran his eyes down her form. "You guys are sinfully fin-"

"Stop right there Oak" Misty seethed, hitting him with her mallet, over his head. "Your grandfather, Ash's mother, and Blue's niece and nephew are here."

Scowling, Gary rubbed the bump growing on his head, glaring at Ash who was laughing. "What? I was just going to say that they're sinfully fi-"

"Gary" Misty warned, her eyes flashing.

Rolling his eyes, Gary huffed. "They don't look scary..." he finished lamely.

"So if you don't look scary and that's the reputation of Orre..." Tracey stated, rubbing his chin. "That all its citizens are scary looking, but your not...does that mean that the rumor of trainers and Pokemon from Orre are tougher, stronger, and harder to beat, is a lie too?"

"No" Blue, Leaf, Xylia, and Nia responded all at once. "That's true."

"Oh well then..." Tracey sweatdropped. "Nevermind then..."

"Well...I would certainly love to examine your Pokemon and compare them to the same species in this region to see for myself if its true but its Christmas week." Professor Oak smiled. "So let's stop talking about this horrible Cipher man and start getting into the Christmas Spirit. I was just talking to Delia and it looks you have a lot more stuff to put up Ash."

"What! No!" Ash yelled groaning as he heard his mother call for him from the attic, yelling something about Ash inflating some Christmas Decorations for outside. "This is so not fair!"

"ASH KETCHUM! GET YOUR BUTT OVER HERE AND DECORATE!"

_**M: Done! What do you think? I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! This chapter was just introductions and more background information on what exactly the machine was and who the four new girls are, especially the three OC's. So pretty please, Review and let me know what you think! I'd really appreciate it! **_


	8. Chapter 8

_**M: M here bringing you a new chapter! I just want to say thank you for all the support cause after having an allergic reaction in school that made my asthma come back I've been stuck in the house for three days already so your reviews are making me smile. Alright, let's get on with it:**_

_**Disclaimer: M owns nothing. Just her OC's and her imagination. Enjoy!**_

_**Recap:**_

"_**Well...I would certainly love to examine your Pokemon and compare them to the same species in this region to see for myself if its true but its Christmas week." Professor Oak smiled. "So let's stop talking about this horrible Cipher man and start getting into the Christmas Spirit. I was just talking to Delia and it looks you have a lot more stuff to put up Ash."**_

"_**What! No!" Ash yelled groaning as he heard his mother call for him from the attic, yelling something about Ash inflating some Christmas Decorations for outside. "This is so not fair!"**_

"_**ASH KETCHUM! GET YOUR BUTT OVER HERE AND DECORATE!" **_

Finally after five tiring, backhurting hours, Ash with the help of his friends had finally decorated the house for Christmas. With large adult-sized Pokemon Inflatable decorations outside, lights streaming all around the house and inside the house too with a large beautiful dark green Christmas Tree with every inch of it decorated, dinner was ready.

"I'm starving!" Ash bellowed plopping down on a chair, grabbing the fork and knife immediatly, his mouth watering at just the thought of the delicious food his mother had prepared with the help of Brock. Both his mom and Brock cooking means this food was gonna be the most delicious thing ever.

"Speak for yourself!" May exclaimed occupying the seat in front of him. "I'm so hungry I know I'm gonna need seconds!"

"Sheesh May..." Drew shook his head as he smoothly sat down next to her, leaning close to her. "It's amazing your so skinny with all the food you eat."

"Hey!" Drew smirked seeing May's angry face.

"What? I was merely giving you a compliment." His smirk grew as May's face reddned as she leaned in so their noses were touching.

"No you weren't!" She accused. "I know compliments and that was definetly NOT one!"

"Oh my! Solidad!" Harley screamed his hands going over his cheeks as his eyes widened, a sparkle appearing in them. "Solidad! Get the camera! Quick! May and Drew are about to kiss!"

"What!" May and Drew shouted, smacking their heads together as they both turned to look at Harley.

"What did you say Harley?" Solidad questioned entering the room, camera in hand. "Kiss? May and Drew?" She questioned looking at the said two individuals eyerbwos raised. "Really you were? Did I miss it?"

"Solidad!" They whined, faces equal in bright, tomato red.

"What?" Solidad chuckled. "It's all in good fun." She smiled as May and Drew glanced at each other, eyes locking for a split second, before they hastily looked away from each other.

"No way!" May complained, crossing her arms. "Their is no way I would ever kiss Drew!"

"Please" Drew scoffed rolling his eyes. "Girls, including you, would die to kiss me. I'll rather kiss Misty then kiss you."

"Sorry Drew" Misty piped up entering the room. "But it ain't happening. If you even try to get near me I'll mallet you all the way to Mars."

"She ain't joking!" Ash added, as Delia placed a bowl of pork, chicken, meat, rice, vegetables, and anything else you can think of in front of him. "She really will send you to Mars!" Misty glanced at Ash, a look of slight disgust taking over her as Ash seemed to swallow half of the plate in one gulp. "And if not..." he said his mouth filled to the brim with food. "She'll make you wish you were being sent to Mars so you woudn't have to face the pain..." he stopped as pieces of meat fell out of his mouth.

Glaring, Misty elbowed him causing him to choke on his food. "You shouldn't eat so fast Ash" Misty teased smirking. "Or you'll end up choking." Coughing, Ash glared at her as he chugged down a glass of water, making her smirk widened.

"Wow." Gary whistled entering. "It's not hard to see that you two are cousins."

"Hmm yes but it makes me wonder just how exactly you and May are" Drew drawled, smirking as May elbowed him. "What? It's true. Gary's cool like me...and your not..."

"Why you!" May screamed frustrated throwing her head against the table unceremoniously.

Solidad laughed, filling her plate before taking a seat next to May. "You two are so cute." She laughed shaking her head as Harley took a seat next to her.

"I know right hun. I just can't wait for their wedding!" Harley crowed, grinning from ear to ear as May screamed and shouted that she had no interest in Drew.

Sitting down next to Misty, Brock chuckled. "Kind of reminds me of Ash and Misty."

"What?" The two mentioned asked. "What does?"

"May and Drew. If they're gonna get married then that means you two should be married by now." Brock stated intelligently holding his fork up.

"Brock!" Ash and Misty shouted, faces bright red.

"It's true Ashy-boy" Gary smirked taking a seat next to Ash. "Your in love with her and you know it!"

"I am not!"

"Keep telling yourself that Ashy-boy" Gary drawled plucking an olive out of Ash's dish.

"Hey! That's my olive!"

"It's mine now." Gary smirked before popping it into his mouth.

"Thank you Tracy. I can take it from here."

"You sure Mrs. Ketchum? Alright then..." Sitting down next to Brock, Tracy beamed a smile at Pikachu who was at his feet begging for food. "Here you go, Pikachu. I know Ash dosn't give you enough food."

"Hey! That is not true!"

"Yes it is!" Everyone yelled.

"Alright...so maybe that's true..." Ash whimpered slumping down in his seat, embarassed.

"Alright it's time to eat!" Delia happily stated taking a seat at the head of the table, Professor Oak next to her. "Where are the others?" She questioned noticing that six guests were missing.

"Hold on, I got this." Whipping out his phone Gary started to rapidly type on the keyboard.

"What are you doing?" Drew questioned, raising his eyebrow.

"Texting Leaf. What do you think?" Gary stated. "She says they'll be here in 5."

"Already exchanged numbers, I see." Drew wiggled his eyebrows, a teasing smirk on his lips.

"Shut it Hayden before I tell May here certain things you told me about her."

"He's told you stuff about me?" May's interest was piqued.

"Stuff about her? Like what? That she's a horrible coordniator."

"No stuff that are..." Gary paused, leaning towards Drew. Lowering his voice, a smirk beating Drew's appeared on his face, as he said "Confidential..."

Leaning back, he smirked, crossing his arms against his chest as Drew's face took on a redish glow.

"Are you okay Drew?" May asked.

"Uh fine...just fine..." Drew croaked out, his collar feeling a little bit too hot and tight.

"We're back! Sorry!" A chorus yelled as Leaf, Xylia, and Nia stormed into the room grocery bags in their arms.

"What is all of that?" Delia questioned.

"We felt bad about staying here so unexpectedly so we went grocery shopping and we bought everything Christmasy!" Leaf explained.

"Like Christmas Candies!" Nia said grinning from ear to ear.

"Or Christmas cookies!" Xylia squealed happily.

"Oh you girls are so sweet. But you didn't have to."

"It's alright. We wanted to." Leaf smiled as she took a seat next to Gary, Xylia and Nia sitting right next to her. Grinning like a fool, Xylia elbowed Leaf, wriggling her eyebrows. "Stop that!" Leaf hissed out, glaring, face beat red.

"Wait...aren't we still missing someone?" Brock questioned.

"Is dinner ready yet?" Jaden and Sydney's voices ranged out as they entered the kitchen, winter clothes covering every inch of their bodies.

"Where were you two?" Leaf questioned.

"In the backyard playing with May's Skitty and Drew's Absol."

"Well sit down." Xlyia ordered.

"Yeah it's time to eat." Nia happily stated. "Can I have seconds please?"

"What? But you just sat down? You can't possibly have already eaten all of i-" Leaf stopped talking as she caught sight of Nia's empty plate. "But how? I mean we just...oh I've been with you since the beginning of our adventure, why do I still question that!"

"Could it be true?" Misty asked alarmed. "We've met someone who eats faster than Ash?"

"I think so!" Brock responded. "You know what that means!"

"We're gonna die!" They yelled, hugging each other.

"Hey!" Nia and Ash shouted.

"But wait we're still missing someone." Solidad stated looking around the table.

"Your right? Where's Bluey-pie?" Harley questioned.

"Wasn't she with you two?" May asked Jaden and Sydney.

"No..." Their eyebrows furrowed. "Wasn't she with you guys?" they asked Leaf, Xylia, and Nia.

"No." Shaking their heads they looked at each other concerned. "She said she was staying here in the house."

"Then where is she?"Tracy asked. "Do you think something happened to her?

_**M: Done with this chapter! Hope you enjoyed it! Pretty Please Review! I'd really appreciate it!**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**M: M here bringing a new chapter! I just want to say thank you for all the support and reviews guys! I really appreciate it! :) So let's get going!**_

_**Disclaimer: M owns nothing. She only owns her OC's and her imagination. Enjoy!**_

_**Recap:**_

_**"Could it be true?" Misty asked alarmed. "We've met someone who eats faster than Ash?"**_

_**"I think so!" Brock responded. "You know what that means!"**_

_**"We're gonna die!" They yelled, hugging each other.**_

_**"Hey!" Nia and Ash shouted.**_

_**"But wait we're still missing someone." Solidad stated looking around the table.**_

_**"Your right? Where's Bluey-pie?" Harley questioned.**_

_**"Wasn't she with you two?" May asked Jaden and Sydney.**_

_**"No..." Their eyebrows furrowed. "Wasn't she with you guys?" they asked Leaf, Xylia, and Nia.**_

_**"No." Shaking their heads they looked at each other concerned. "She said she was staying here in the house."**_

_**"Then where is she?"Tracy asked. "Do you think something happened to her?**_

Worried glances spread across the table. A second later, Ash gulped down his plate. "Lets go look for her, Pikachu!" He shouted throwing his fist up in the air.

"Pika pi..." Pikachu shook his head, laying on the floor, a pained expression on its face as it rubbed its stomach.

"I think your Pikachu needs food..." Jaden whispered to Ash, his eyebrows furrowing.

"Yeah it looks like its gonna pass out from hunger!" Sydney bellowed, pushing Pikachu with her foot. Small bursts of static electricity escaped Pikachu's pouches as it wimpered in pain, looking up at Tracy with large eyes.

"Fine...I guess we'll go look for her after we eat..." Ash agreed reluctantly sitting down in his seat again...looking sadly at his empty plate. "Hey mom..." He grinned. "Can I have thirds?"

The table was silent as everyone ate, only the clangs of utensils hitting plates and the sound of chewing filled the air. Everyone was just waiting for the door to ring, for Blue to come barging down the stairs, sleep in her eyes...something...to ease their worry of where she was. "Alright now I'm done..." Ash gasped out, burping, as he leaned back content in his chair, after ten servings.

"Your a pig." Misty scowled, placing her fork down.

"I'm a happy pig then..." Ash smiled, sleepily at her.

"You better not fall asleep on us now Ketchum!" Misty glared.

"Yeah Ashy-boy we need to conduct one of your famous rescue missions." Gary smirked, leaning back in his chair, one arm moving to rest on Leaf's chair. Leaf raised her eyebrow as she stared at him. He smirked in her direction,a twinkle in his eyes. "Don't worry cutiepie, we'll find your friend." Leaf glared, feeling as if he wasn't taking this seriously, though that didn't stop her cheeks from turning bright red.

Xylia pushed back her chair. "Then we better start searching."

"Yeah" Nia got up, following Xylia to grab their coats. "Who knows what might have happened to her."

"But whatever it is!" Sydney shouted, running after them, her hand grabbing her green and pink scarf.

"We know she's alright." Jaden finished, already swinging his blue scarf around his neck.

"How do you know that?" May asked innocently, her innocent blue eyes widening with wonder, making Drew wish she was staring at him like that.

"Because BB's always alright. Right Leaf?" Jaden and Sydney, stared wide eyed at Leaf.

A slow soft smile spreaded across Leaf's face, as she got up, softly shrugging Gary's arm off her. "Right. She always is..." They smiled brightly before following Xylia and Nia out of the room. Turning to look at their new found friends, Leaf's face took on a sullen look. "We better hurry though. Just because she's always alright, dosn't mean she is right now."

The gang nodded, getting up to grab their coats and scarves. "I'll call Officer Jenny to see if she's seen her." Delia stated, rushing to the phone.

"No!" Everyone stopped and stared at Leaf, Xylia, and Nia. "I mean...we don't know if she's missing. No point in getting the authorities involved..." They all explained, as if they were one being.

"I guess your right..." Delia's worried gaze turned to Professor Oak. "What do we do then?"

"I guess we stay here in case she comes back." Professor Oak stated. "Everyone has their PokeNav's?" Professor Oak sweatdropped at the colored Pokenav rainbow he saw as everyone showed him their phones. "Alright then...be safe..."

"We will. Don't worry!" Ash shouted, turning around, and bolting out the door into the cold. "COLD!" Ash shouted, running back in, shivering and blue. Everyone anime felled as Delia rushed to get him a jacket. "It's freezing out there!"

"That's because it's snowing, idiot..." Drew, Gary, and Misty said scowling. Ash glared at them, his face turning red with embarassment.

Stepping outside, Harley whistled, as the cold wind pelted them as they trudged through the knee high snow. "Huns I hate to break it to you, but if Blue is out here I doubt we're gonna find her in one piece."

"Harley!" Solidad shushed him, glancing at the two children. "Don't say that."

"Yeah. I'm sure we'll find her." May spoke, stuffing her gloved hands in her red coat. "And she's probably warmer than we are."

Drew snorted, taking a step next to May. "Keep telling yourself that May, but unless she's in another house I doubt it."

"Oh shut it Drew. I'm trying to be optimistic here!" May fumed turning to him, her breath coming out in cold puffs.

"Yeah but sometimes its not needed." Drew smirked taking a step closer to her.

"I'll have you know that I-" Taking a step closer, May paused, trying to get her balance back as she tripped over something(she had a feeling it was Harley's leg since he started laughing like an idiot, a mischievous look on his face) and fell into Drew's a step back, Drew's arms surrounded May in his warmth as he gained balance again. May's face was on fire as she clenched her eyes shut, embarrassed beyond belief.

"May I know you love me but come on." Drew smirked, his arms tightning around her. "Now is not really the time to show me..." With an indignant shriek, May pushed away from him, face bright red from embarrassment or anger, Drew really couldn't tell. Surprised, he tightened his arms around her, not really wanting to let her go.

"I do not!" May shrieked at him. Drew smirked and opened his mouth to retaliate.

"Honeys!" Harley yelled, coming in between them, breaking Drew's hold around May. "As much as I adore seeing you two lovebirds flirt with each other we have a girl to find!"

"We are not LOVEBIRDS!" May and Drew shouted, embarassment creeping all over them.

"Your faces beg to differ!" Harley singed, a cheeky grin on his face.

"Come on May..." Drew, mustering all of his courage took his hand out and grabbed hers. "Let's leave this creep to the snow monsters." With a blush still tinging his face, Drew pulled May to his side.

"Oh...Uh...okay..." May squeaked out, face redding even more if that was possible, eyes alight with delight as she walked...more like flew along side Drew, shoulders touching, hands interlocked and swinging in between them, a lovestruck smile appearing on her lips.

"I-"

"Harley." Harley stopped and looked at Solidad. She shook her head. "Don't say anything. Let them be..."

"Oh alright hun..." Harley agreed. "Only because you asked." Solidad smiled as Harley interlocked arms with her and skipped all the way to be standing next to May and Drew.

"Hey guys!" Tracy shouted. "I think I found something!" Leaning down, he started to dig through the snow, before pulling out a PokeNav. "A...A PokeNav!" He shouted, eyes widening.

"T-That's BB's PokeNav!" Jaden and Sydney shouted, rushing towards Tracy. "What's it doing in the snow?"

"I-I don't know!" Tracy shouted, trying to shake the kids off him. "I Just found it! Stop hurting me!"

"Guys!" Leaf shouted as Xylia and Nia made their way towards them. "Stop that!"

"But why is her PokeNav in the snow!" They whined as Xylia and Nia scooped them up.

"Do you think something happened to her?" Misty asked, worried.

"I don't know..." Leaf carefully grabbed the PokeNav from Tracy, examined it, before pocketing it.

"But if something did happen to her..." Gary stated moving to stand next to Leaf as he surveyed the thick snow across the land, the crisp, sharp, cold wind hitting him dead on, making him feel like his nose was going to fall off. "We're not gonna find her in this weather."

"Gary's right you know..." Drew spoke stepping forward, his green eyes darkening at the thought. "If she's really out there, the chance that we may find her is slim to none."

"But we need to take that chance!" Ash cried, stepping forward. "We just have too! If she's out there we have to find her!" He shouted, shoulders shaking with rage.

"Ash..." Brock looked distressed. "I'm going to have to agree with Gary and Drew on this. We're putting ourselves...all of us... at risk in this weather."

"But Brock!"

"Our bodies won't function for much longer out here. It's getting too cold." Gary inputted stepping in.

"Gary's right Ash..." Misty sighed, distress in her cerulean orbs. "It is getting too cold..."

"No! I'm gonna find her!" Ash shouted taking off.

"ASH!" Everyone shouted.

"Stop! It's too dangerous!" Ash's scream ripped through the cold air as he disappeared from their sight. "Where'd he go?" Everyone shouted, running towards where he was.

"AAH! HELP ME!" Ash screamed, looking down everyone gasped. Ash was in a frozen river. "The water's freezing!"

"Ash! You idiot! The water must be below zero!" Misty yelled. "Get out of there!"

"I can't! My legs! Somethings got my legs! I can't feel them!" With a growl, Misty dropped her bag on the ground, Togepi's head popping out as she dived in. Taking a deap breath, Misty plunged her head under the water, trying to see through the murky darkness, just what exactly had his legs. Eyes widening, her head bobbed up to the surface.

"It's Team Rocket! They're frozen in a sheet of ice!" Misty shouted, the cold already sweeping through her system. Surrounding Ash's bodies with her arm, Misty kicked and kicked, trying to swim him closer to the edge. Teeth chattering she pulled him out, his body dead weight from the cold. "Someone give him a jacket!" Misty shouted, her teeth chattering.

"Uh right!" Brock said, immediatly taking his jacket off dumping it around a shivering and chattering Ash. "Someone help me pull Team Rocket out!"

"Misty! Get out of there!" Drew scowled. "Before you freeze to death!"

"I need to help them out!"

"Oh alright sugar-plum! I'm coming!" Harley shouted, taking off his cacturne-styled jacket to show...well...his cacturne-styled clothes. "Oh! I'm freezing!" He screamed girlishly, trying to cover his stomach.

"Hurry up!" Misty growled. With a gulp Harley jumped in, a scream that could scare the dead ripping out of him as he made contact with the cold ice. Worried, May released Blaziken in hopes of warming Ash up more. "It's too heavy!" Misty shouted. "We need more help!"

"Hold on!" Xylia and Nia shouted jumping in. Surfacing, they screamed, teeth chattering as together they pulled some cold ice out. It was Meowth! "We've got one! Now we need the other two!" They shouted, pulling themselves out, shivering as Leaf quickly gave them back their jackets, hugging them as she tried to warm them up.

"Misty get out of there!" May yelled, already taking her jacket and mittens off. "Let me!"

"But May!" Misty growled, her skin turning blue from the cold.

"Now!" May shouted, before jumping in. With a shiver, Misty complied, barely able to get her body out of the water, Tracy rushing to help her out.

"May!" Drew froze, eyes widening as he saw May dive into the water to help Harley push the frozen Jessie and James out. This reminded him so much of how she helped save him on that island. True this was totally different circumstances, but still...she was so caring. He shook his head. Now wasn't the time to go into lalaland.

With a push and a push and a push, Harley and May were finally able to push the frozen Rockets out of the water enough, that the others were able to grab onto it. With a final heave, the ice Rockets landed on the ground. "I get out first sugar!" Harley shouted, basically jumping out of the water and into the caturne jacket, Solidad's arms wrapping around him as he shivered and shivered.

Drew quickly handed May his hand as he helped her out of the water. "You stupid girl..." he murmured in her ear, his warm breath sending shivers that weren't from the cold down her back. Immediatly he took his jacket off and draped it on top of her. "Here..."

"But Drew...you'll...you'll...f-f-freeze..." May shivered out, her face looking strangely pink, her lips blue and purple.

"Dosn't matter." Drew shook his head. "I need to get you warm..." Before May could protest, Drew wrapped his arms around her, pulling her cold as ice body against his tightly. "I won't let anything happen to you..." he murmured to her, his grip tighting as May snuggled into his warmth.

"Wait! Don't you have Charzard with you?" Misty asked Ash, as they hugged each other tightly, Blaziken's arms surrounding them, his beak turning blue.

"Oh yeah! I do!" Ash grinned stupidly before releasing Charzard. "Warm us up buddy!" Charzard glanced at the two, confusion on his face.

"Char?"

"Come on! Hug us!" Ash shouted. With a snort, Charzard sent a blaze of fire at them.

"Ahhh!" Ash was now burnt to a crisp, Misty glaring at him with hatred.

"You idiot!"

"Why dosn't Charzard fly you guys back?" Jaden asked.

"It'll be a risk..." Gary looked unsure. "The cold wind hitting them stronger might actually worsen their condition..."

"Then what do you suggest we do?" Drew snapped, looking worridly at May who was turning paler and paler every minute as she shivered against him violently.

"How far are we from the house?" Leaf questioned looking around her, her eyes trained on the path they had taken.

"About 15 to 20 minutes, I think...if we run..." Gary responded. "Why?"

"Charzard should get there sooner than that then right? If he flys at top speed..."

"Well yes but-"

"They'll be as cold as if they run then...but they'll get there sooner...It's better I think...I mean...they can barely stand on their legs..."

"She has a point Gary..." Brock looked troubled.

"I guess your right. Alright Ashyboy get Charzard ready for lift off."

Helping Misty get on first, Ash got on behind her, wrapping his arms around her in hopes of sharing body heat. Misty's face started to burn as all the blood ran to her cheeks. "One more person will fit..."

"Two if we squish in!" Xylia and Nia shouted, jumping to sit behind Ash. Xylia landed behind him and Nia ended up sitting on Charzard's tail.

"What! You can't!" Gary's cry went unheard as Charzard took off, Nia screaming as she held on to his tail, hoping and praying that she wouldn't fall off.

"Flygon!" Drew shouted.

"Pidgeot!" Solidad shouted.

"Help us out!"

"Fly!"

"Pidg!"

With a cry Harley jumped landing on Pidgeot's back, Solidad getting right behind him. "Ride like the wind Pidgeot! Ride like the wind!" Harley screamed as the Pidgeot flew out of sight.

"Come on May...Get up..." Drew spoke motioning towards Flygon.

"I...I can't..." May whispered. "I can't feel my legs..." Taking a step, she crumbled to the ground.

"May!" Drew felt panic go through his whole body as he lifted her up and placed her on Flygon's back. Getting on behind her, he urged Flygon to fly as fast as possible. "Don't worry May...you'll be okay..." Drew whispered, kissing her ice cold forehead as he hugged her tightly to him. Grabbing her wrist, he felt her pulse. It was slow...

"Come on May..." he kissed her forehead again. "You can't fall asleep. Stay with me!" May's eyes were slowly closing. Drew pushed her head towards him and leaned in, his breath hot on her lips. "May..."He whispered, his lips barely touching hers. "Don't fall asleep..." Leaning in, he kissed the corner of her lips. Almost as if electricity was sent through her, May's eyes completely snapped open, her senses buzzing, her heart picking up speed, as her body heated up, as the blood rushed to her face.

Gary sighed, shaking his head, as he released Arcanine, and grabbed some rope from Brock's hiking gear. "Don't you have a Ditto?" He asked Tracy.

"Yes."

"Bring it out and ask it to turn into a sled."

"A what?"

"A sled. Just do it." Gary ordered.

"O-of course!" A minute later, Arcanine was running through the snow, Sydney and Jaden on him, pulling the Ditto Sled that contained The frozen Team Rocket members, along with Gary, Leaf, Brock, and Tracy.

What a surprise Delia and Professor Oak got when they opened the door, hearing a racket to find several freezing to death people flying on Pokemon land, and some Pokemon typed Sled bringing in the others along with frozen statues..."OH MY!" Delia shouted, a hand moving to cover her mouth. "Come in! Come in! You guys must be freezing!"

An hour later, everyone was slowly thawing out, heated blankets covering the wet, and normal blankets covering the dry. Delia was passing around Hot Chocolate while Professor Oak tried to melt the frozen Team Rocket members with a hairdryer. "Perhaps it would be better to have a Fire-Type burn them..." He mused, seeing as just a simple drop of water, ran down the length of the sculptures.

"May I use Blaziken?" He questioned May, who was comfortly curled up on the couch, her legs on the seat as her upper body was leaning against Drew, a blanket wrapped around both of them, as she tried to steal his heat to get warmer(not that he was complaining) May nodded her head, too content to answer as Drew's heartbeat was slowly putting her to sleep. She felt so safe and warm.

Calling Blaziken, Professor Oak told him to use a light flamethrower. Blaziken didn't listen and his light Flamethrower turned out to be a large one, causing Professor Oak to panic as not only did Team Rocket catch fire but the Christmas Tree did as well. Luckily, Misty had so many Pokemon with her that she stopped the fire from spreading.

Team Rocket slumped down on the floor, burned to a crisp and no longer frozen, but sadly...the tree crumbled into ash...oh dear when Delia sees this...Professor Oak gulped...returning May's Blaziken to his Pokeball and walking away, hoping she wouldn't know it was him who caused the tree to burn by accident. "Oh Thank Heavens!" Jessie, James, and Meowth shouted, feeling their bodies start to operate again.

"I can't believe I'm going to say this..." Jessie started.

"And to the twerps no less..." James added, looking down.

"But we have to..." Meowth added.

"THANK YOU FOR SAVING US!" They shouted, waking everyone who had sort of dozed off.

Sydney and Jaden walked over to them, and peered at them curiously. "Yes?" James asked.

"Why were you frozen in the water?" Sydney innocently asked.

"Yeah did you fall in?" Jaden added.

"Oh um...well...funny story actually..." James laughed, embarassed.

"You see!" Jessie said pointing a finger up in the air. "We were in our hot air balloon, planning on how to capture Pikachu when this sudden freak storm appeared and hail started, breaking the balloon."

"We landed in the water, and before we knew it, the lake had frozen over and we were trapped inside, thus freezing us!" Meowth finished.

"That's not funny." Jaden responded, crossing his arms against his chest. Team Rocket nervously laughed, looking at the kid. Who would've thought adults like themselves would feel intimidated by a Twerp Twerp.

"So...are you staying for Christmas?" Sydney asked, her body rocking cutely.

"Oh well... uh..."

"Of course they can!" Delia happily said walking in with hot chocolate for them. "On a normal occassion I would say no but Christmas is right around the corner so this is an exception."

"Oh well thank you." James smiled. "That's very kind of you."

"Very!" Jessie and Meowth added, grins on their faces.

"Just promise not to steal Pikachu or cause any trouble with the kids Pokemons." Delia added.

"Oh well..." Delia glared.

"We promise!"

"Good!" Delia's face brightened. "Enjoy some Hot Chocolate!"

"Why Thank You!" Delia looked behind them and dropped her now empty tray. She screamed. "Was it something we said?" James questioned Jessie and Meowth.

"The Tree! The Presents! They're in ashes!" Delia screamed before fainting.

"Oh I see...she noticed..." Professor Oak smiled guiltely as he grabbed his scarf. "I'll go buy another tree." Opening the door, he was met with a blizzard. "Or not..." He said closing the door, turning around, the front half of his body covered in snow.

"What are we gonna do?" May asked, looking at Drew worridly. "We can't have Christmas without a tree and presents..."

"We'll think of something May..." Drew lightly kissed her forehead again, May's blush just making him kiss her again, ignoring Harley's delirious coos.

"They're kissing Solidad! Take a picture! I see them under the mistletoe!"

"Harley...your hallucinating...go to sleep..." Solidad muttured sighning as she ran her hands through his hair, trying to get him to sleep.

Night fell quicker than usual, with the blizzard going strong and hard the rest of the evening. The days events had tired everyone out, and worry was still clouding their minds.

"Do you think BB's alright?" Sydney asked, tugging on Xylia and Nia's shirts.

"Of course she is." Xlyia smiled. "She always is."

"But wouldn't she be back by now?" Jaden asked, worry in his eyes. " I mean...tomorrow's Christmas Eve..."

"She'll be back by then, squirt...don't worry..." Leaf said walking towards them, ruffling Jaden and Sydney's hairs just like Blue does. "Now you better head off to bed. You know BB will have a fit if she finds you guys awake..."

"But how can we sleep with her missing?"

"You just have to try. We'll keep searching tomorrow."

Heading up the stairs, Xlyia opened the door, Nia, Leaf, Sydney, and Jaden piling into the room. As they prepared for bed, taking turns in the bathroom, they were struggling to get Sydney and Jaden into bed. "But BB always puts us to sleep!"

"But she's not here." Xylia didn't have anymore patience with them. She's not very good with whining kids.

"Just go to bed and I'm sure she'll arrive soon..." Nia added, desperately. The balcony in their room slowly opened as a cold win started blowing the red curtains aside.

"Hey who opened the balcony?' Leaf questioned going to close it. A scream that sent the whole house running into the room escaped her mouth as she saw a figure on the railing.

"What is it? What is it?" Gary shouted, being the first one to barge in. "I heard you scream, Leaf!"

The moonlight hit the mysterious balcony railing figure, showing it to be...

"BLUE!" Everyone shouted, seeing her in tight, black, workout pants, a dark blue tank top covered with a black satin looking jacket, zipped halfway, the words Christmas sprawled around the jacket in red and green beads. Several grocery bags were in her hands.

"Hey guys." Blue smiled, jumping down from the railing and walking calmly into the room.

"BB!"

"Where were you!" Everyone shouted. Blue smiled sheepishly.

"I was out doing some...errands..."

"Please you were probably fighting some Cipher robot again weren't you?" Leaf questioned, crossing her arms.

"No." Blue shook her head. Shrugging she added "Believe what you want, but I was doing some errands."

"Then why did we find your PokeNav on the snowy ground?" Tracy asked, bringing out the PokeNav.

"I knew I dropped something!" Blue chastised herself. "No wonder I couldn't find my PokeNav. I thought I left it here in the house, so there was no way to contact you guys. I felt bad about skipping out on the whole day so I brought Christmas themed junk food, and Christmas Decorations for a tree." She smiled happily.

"There's no tree..." Sydney and Jaden stated sadly. "It was burnt down into ashes along with all the presents...theirs not gonna be a Christmas here..."

"What? Nah." Blue shook her head, a strange smile appearing on her face. "Their will be a Christmas. Always...Trust me." She winked. "By the way Delia, I think you have a delivery downstairs waiting on the front porch."

"What? I didn't order anything...and at this hour? It's midnight."

"Just...Trust me."

Walking downstairs Professor Oak opened the door, the gang watching cautiously from the stairs. "My word!" Professor Oak shouted struggling to bring the large box inside. "It's a...It's a Christmas Tree!"

_**M: Finished! Longest chapter yet! It's 16 pages! Yay! Lol. I hope you guys enjoyed this extra long chapter! Who left the Christmas Tree? Was it Blue? Or Someone Else? Where was Blue and what was she really doing? If you want to read more then Review! This story is almost over! I'm thinking one or two chapters left! At the most, maybe three! So Review Please!**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**M: M here bringing you a new chapter! I hope you enjoy it! **_

_**Disclaimer: M owns nothing. She only owns her OC's and her imagination. Enjoy!**_

_**Recap:**_

_**"There's no tree..." Sydney and Jaden stated sadly. "It was burnt down into ashes along with all the presents...theirs not gonna be a Christmas here..."**_

_**"What? Nah." Blue shook her head, a strange smile appearing on her face. "Their will be a Christmas. Always...Trust me." She winked. "By the way Delia, I think you have a delivery downstairs waiting on the front porch."**_

_**"What? I didn't order anything...and at this hour? It's midnight."**_

_**"Just...Trust me."**_

_**Walking downstairs Professor Oak opened the door, the gang watching cautiously from the stairs. "My word!" Professor Oak shouted struggling to bring the large box inside. "It's a...It's a Christmas Tree!"**_

__"A Christmas...Tree..." Sydney's eyes widened, a twinkle of joy appearing in them as she ran down the stairs, exctidely. "We have a Tree! We have a Tree!' She clapped her hands, jumping, excitement bursting through her. "We have a Tree!"

"That means we'll have Christmas!" Jaden shouted, running down the stairs to join Sydney.

"Oh Drew!" May's eyes were sparkling with joy as she turned around and threw her arms around his neck, hugging him. "We're gonna have a Christmas after all!" Drew's face burst into flames, as he hesitantly wrapped his arms around her.

"But how?" Delia looked shell-shocked. "How did you know?" Delia asked, turning to look at Blue.

"What?"

"How did you know that our Christmas Tree was gone?"

"What? You think I brought that tree..." Blue laughed. "What makes you think that?"

"It had to have been you. I wasn't expecting one."

"What makes you think I didn't see it on the front porch when I came back?"

"Hey! I just realized something!" Brock said, eyes widening as he turned to look at Blue. "How did you get onto the balcony?"

"Um...I have a Pokemon that can Fly..."

"No. Impossible!" Brock shook his head. "Then you wouldn't have been standing on the railing. A human can't get off a Pokemon onto a railing and not fall."

"What are you trying to say? That I'm not human. Hah" Blue shook her head, hiding laughter. "I can promise you that I'm totally and completely human."

"No-that's not what I'm trying to say. I'm saying its impossible because-"

"Now that I think about it..." Gary raised his eyebrows, interrupting Brock. "Why didn't you come in through the door?"

Blue shuffled her feet, feeling uncomfortable. "What? What's with all the attacking questions?"

"We're not attacking you Blue." Misty took a step forward, her expression soft, with wonder. "We just want to know..."

"Cause it's VERYYYY suspicious!" Ash added.

"Ash!" Misty slapped his head. "Don't say that."

"Why? It's true! We're all just suspicous and...OW! Mist! Stop hitting me!"

"Will you guys just chill?" Leaf asked, taking a step forward to stand next to Blue. "Your acting as if she's a criminal...like...like..."

"Team Rocket!" Xylia and Nia shouted.

"Did someone call us?" Jessie questioned, coming down the stairs, James and Meowth right behind her, all of them ready for bed.

"What? What are they doing here?" Blue asked, getting tense, her hand going towards one of her Pokeballs. "If your trying to steal our Pokemon I'll swear that I'll-"

"What? Child, I'll have you know that we were invited to stay for Christmas." Jessie sniffed, pointing her nose up in the air.

"For once we're not here to steal Pikachu!" James grinned.

"But to celebrate Christmas!" Meowth shouted. They then posed. Everyone sweatdropped, and Blue after looking at them critically, relaxed, and released her Pokeball.

"Anywayyy..." Leaf drew everyone's attention back to her. "She's not a criminal so let's stop questioning her...yeah..." She smiled one of those advertisement smiles, trying to convince you to agree.

"I have to agree." Professor Oak said, his face turning red from the energy he was using trying to pull the large Christmas Tree into the middle of the living room. "Let's stop interrogating the poor girl. Wether she brought the tree or not isn't important. What is important is that we at least have a tree again."

"Hmm yes.." Delia glanced, eyes narrowed at Professor Oak who laughed sheepishly. "Our old tree was turned to ashes."

"Sorry...but lets let bygones be bygones. Right?" Professor Oak smiled.

"Uhuh. Sure..." Delia glanced at him, airly before turning around. "We'll I'm gonna go make us some hot chocolate. You kids can start decorating this new tree. And Professor Oak...stay away from the Fire Pokemon."

"Hehe...will do Delia...will do..." Professor Oak grinned sheepishly, giving a final push to the tree, getting it smack dab in the middle of the living room. "Alright kids. Start decorating."

Smiling, Blue dropped the bags of Christmas decor on the couches. "Come one! Come All! And take what you want!"

"This is great!" Tracy spoke, putting a Marill decoration on the tree. "We may not have Christmas presents anymore under the tree but at least we have the tree!" Everyone paused as that thought set in. No presents! Everyone sighed, sadness filling them up.

"Hey. Remember guys..." Blue spoke softly, her Espeon lifting her up into the air with Psychic. "Christmas is filled with Magic. So who knows...maybe some Magic will happen tonight..." She winked, placing the Pikachu Star up on the tree, before Espeon gently placed her back on the ground.

"Yeah! I mean Santa leaves gifts anyway!" Sydney and Jason excitedly said, their voices synchronizing perfectly. Everyone smiled.

Placing a cacturne ornament, Harley stepped back, admiring the newly decorated tree. "Honeys I think we've done it! It looks absolutely fabolous!" Smiling, he clapped his hands joyfully.

"It really does look nice." Misty said, stepping over next to Harley, a soft smile on her face. "And the decorations are beautiful."

"I know right." May's eyes sparkled as she stared at the tree. "I've never seen these kind of decorations before."

"You know I have to agree with you May...for once..." Drew added at the end, smirking at her. "They're made from glass...but aren't...I don't know...it's weird but...theirs something about them...that aren't...normal..." Drew's eyes flickered over to Blue. "Where did you say you got these decorations again."

"Oh um...In a store..." Blue shrugged her shoulders. "I didn't really pay attention. But the store and its um...workers...definetly had the Christmas Spirit..."

"Well I know my wish will come true if I get hot chocolate!" Ash shouted. "Mom! Is the hot chocolate ready yet!"

"Ash Ketchum! If you keep asking for it I won't give it to you!" Delia shouted. "Why don't you come and help me!"

"Oh um...nevermind!" Ash shouted back. "I don't want anything anymore..." His stomach grumbled.

"Ash, your lazyness exceeds your hunger...that's sad..." Gary spoke shaking his head.

Ash growled. "Yeah well I'm going to bed!"

"The hot chocolates ready!" Delia shouted, just as Ash was halfway up the stairs. He paused, turned around, and ran all the way into the kitchen.

"I want! I want!" Ash shouted, grabbing the first hot chocolate Delia had before greedily chugging it down.

An hour later, Gary glanced at the clock, his eyes drooping. He whistled, catching everyone's attention. "It's already midnight."

"Midnight!" Blue's eyes widened. "You two have to go to bed!" She all but ordered, pushing Sydney and Jaden up the stairs.

"But we're not sleepy!"  
>"If you don't go to bed now Santa might not come!" Blue explained, lifting them both up into her arms before rushing upstairs.<p>

"What! Santa won't come! No!" They cried, jumping out of her arms to race into their room, and into their beds. "GOODNIGHT!" They both whispered together, closing their eyes as Blue turned the lights off, and closed the door, the Legendary Pokemon Nightlights, like Entei, brightning the room up in a soft glow to keep the Boogie Monsters away.

"It is rather late..." Delia spoke, cleaning the last cup. "It's time for bed everyone. Tomorrow...I mean later today is a big day!"

"Yes indeed." Professor Oak nodded his head. "Christmas Day is upon us. We better rest up!"

"Oh it's gonna be wonderous! Don't you think Solidad?" Harley questioned, grabbing her hand in his as he skipped up the stairs.

Solidad laughed. "Yes, especially with such a special tree."

Ash yawned, stretching his arms. "I really am tired though. Let's go to bed Pikachu..." He muttured, lifting Pikachu into his arms, a yawning Misty and Brock following him up the stairs.

"Leaf." Gary said stopping her from following Misty and Brock. "May I walk you to your room?" He flashed a charming smile.

"No thanks Gary." Leaf smiled. "Don't want to keep you up. I mean you need Beauty Sleep and lots of it." She giggled at Gary's shocked face. Drew smirked and tried to hold back his laughter.

"Sorry Gary." Tracy said apolegetically, going up the stairs with him. "But it seems you've found a girl that can't be charmed."

"For now." Gary stated closing his eyes, trying to come off as nonchalant. "But she'll come around."

"No I won't!" Leaf shouted, hearing him.

"SHH!" Blue shushed her glaring. "Sydney and Jaden are sleeping!"

"Sorry..." Leaf responded sheepishly.

"Do you need any help Mrs. Ketchum? Professor Oak?" May kindly asked.

"No thank you dear." Delia shook her head. "We're about finish here. Go rest." May nodded and said goodnight before turning around.

"We're gonna have Christmas..." May whispered to Drew as they passed Blue and Co.

"Yeah but we're really going to need a Christmas Miracle to actually have Christmas..." Drew muttured back as they climbed the stairs.

"Oh Drew." May shook her head. _Don't you know spending Christmas with you is the best Miracle of Christmas for me. _Blue, Leaf, Xylia, and Nia followed them. Upon arriving at their room and getting settled, they all nodded at each other, a hidden knowledge hiding in their eyes as they turned off the lamp.

Meanwhile, downstairs, only Team Rocket, Delia, and Professor Oak remained. "Um...I have a question." Meowth spoke. "Where are we sleeping?"

"I don't know," James responded confused. "That's a good question. Jessie?"

"Why do you ask me?" She sighed seeing the expectant faces of her team. "Mrs. Ketchum. Professor Oak. Can you direct us towards our fabolous room?"

Delia and Professor Oak stopped cleaning, surprised expressions on their faces. "Oh your rooms! Of course! Follow me!" Team Rocket grinned at each other before following her up the stairs and up a ladder that came down from a door on the roof. "Tada!" Delia said, spreading her arms wide. "It's not much but I hope it'll do."

"But...this is...this is..." Jessie couldn't complete her sentence.

Luckily, she didn't have to as James did. "The attic!"

"I'm sorry." Delia really did look apolegetic. "We have an old mattress in here and an old couch and armchair. I hope you'll sleep well enough." Professor Oak climbed up into the attic just as Delia climbed down.

"I just wanted to say to be careful."

"Why?"

"Because..." Professor Oak leaned in. "Mr. Mime has allowed some of his ghost friends to stay up here for about a month. Gengar, Gastly, you know, all those creepy ghost types. I'm just warning you in case they try to possess you."

"Possess us!"

"Yes. Trust me. It's not fun. Both me and Tracy got possessed once by them. It's a horrible feeling, being trapped in your own body. Anyway, good night." Professor Oak smiled, before slamming the attic door shut. Team Rocket looked at each other, their faces pale.

"Possess?" James squeaked out.

"By ghosts..." Jessie whispered.

"We're not afraid of no ghosts." A ghoulish laugher arrised as out of a box, one of Ash's fathers old axe's levitated, newly polished surface, and glinting with sharpness. "On second thought! Let's get out of here!" Meowth shouted, rushing to open the attic door and down they went, as the ghostly residences appeared, laughing, closing the attic door for privacy.

A couple hours later, Blue awoke and slipped out of bed, silently padding across the room to wake Leaf, Xylia, and Nia up. Motioning with her hand to the door, they nodded as they crept out of bed. The house was completely silent, all the other residences and guests sleeping deeply. Creeping down the stairs, Blue paused, seeing Jessie curled up against Jame's on the couch, Meowth comfortably sleeping on the armchair.

Glancing at each other, Blue made several motions with her hands. Her partners in crime nodded their heads. They separated around the room, hanging mistletoes in every possible place they could think of, in hopes of helping some future couples to be kiss on Christmas Morning. Looking towards the Christmas Tree, no presents underneath it, Blue motioned towards it, retrieving some more "special" decorations out of her bag. Sharing sneaky grins, they carefully manuevered themselves around the tree, adding the decorations.

After decorating for an hour they silently crept up the stairs, pausing on the last step as Meowth mumbled something, before turning around. Scurrying to their rooms, they breathed deeply, relieved in not getting caught. Once again going to bed, they shared a knowing smile. _Wouldn't their new friends be surprised with the new "decor" they added through the night_. Now more then ever, they couldn't wait for morning, as they went to bed, dreaming about their matchmaking plans working.

_**M: Done! What do you think? Next chapter is (sob) the last chapter of the story! I'm so relieved it'll finally be over because honestly I've made you wait a long time for updates but I've enjoyed writing this story for you. I guess it's bittersweet. Lol So pretty please Review! **_


	11. Chapter 11

_**M: M here bringing you the final chapter! I feel so bittersweet! I just want to thank you guys for sticking with this story, even though it took me like a year to come back to finish it lol. You guys are the best. So thank you, my fellow readers and reviewers, and I hope you enjoy the final chapter. It was so long I had to cut in half so double update today! :) Oh and before I forget...MERYRY CHRISTMAS AND HAPPY NEW YEAR! Enjoy!**_

_**Disclaimer: M owns nothing. She only owns her OC and her imagination. **_

_**Recap:**_

_**After decorating for an hour they silently crept up the stairs, pausing on the last step as Meowth mumbled something, before turning around. Scurrying to their rooms, they breathed deeply, relieved in not getting caught. Once again going to bed, they shared a knowing smile. Wouldn't their new friends be surprised with the new "decor" they added through the night. Now more then ever, they couldn't wait for morning, as they went to bed, dreaming about their matchmaking plans working.**_

"Mr. Mime! Mr. Mime!" Mr. Mime shouts waking everyone up as he went running down the hall, pounding on the doors loudly.

"AAH!" Ash yelled, as he fell out of bed, his comforter falling on top of him.

"Ash?" Misty questioned, rubbing her eyes as she sat on her bed. "What's the matter? What's going on?"

"Guys! Come quick!" Tracy shouted, bursting into the room, his hair a complete and utter mess as he tried to buckle his belt.

"What's going on Tracy?" Brock questioned, yawning as he stretched.

"No time! Just come!" Tracy shouted, before rushing out of the room, running into Solidad and Harley's room to deliver the same message. With a groan, Ash, Misty, and Brock, got out of bed and dragged themselves down the stairs.

"What the-" The three friends eyes widened as they took in the space around them. "What happened to this place?" Christmas decorations...decorations they had never seen in their life...beautiful...almost magical looking decorations filled the living room, from the walls to the floor, even the furniture was coated with Christmas themed decor.

"What's going on?" Solidad muttered, walking down the stairs, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes, her button down orange pajama shirt, falling off one shoulder, Harley in his green cacturne theme full-body pajama, dragging himself behind her.

"I'm losing serious hours of beauty sleep, honeys..." Harley all but growled. "This better be worth it..." Looking up his eyes widen, his grouchiness leaving him. "Oh my! This is! This is!"

"Amazing!" Solidad breathed out, taking in the sight.

"Tell me about it" Gary said, stepping out of the kitchen, his form-fitting black jeans riding low on his hips, a cup of warm, brewing coffee in his hand. "And the weirdest part is that the three Living Room Rocket rats don't even know how this happened."

"First of all..." Jessie sniffed, leaving the kitchen. "We are not rats. Second of all, we slept in the living room because we didn't wish to sleep in the attic."

"Because of the ghosts." Gary smirked.

"Yes!" James and Meowth agreed. "I...I mean...No!" They yelled at Jessie's glare.

"But the way I see it..." James said, standing next to Jessie, his own steaming cup of coffee in his hands. "It doesn't really matter how this happened. We should just be grateful that it did..." Glancing up at the roof thoughtfully, James paled, his voice slowly dying.

"James?" Jessie cocked her head to the side as his face slowly started to turn red, as he stared, wide-eyed at the roof. "What's the matter with you?" James gulped, ignoring her. "James!" She snapped, her hands landing on her hips as she snarled. "What is so important that you can't answer me!" She shouted, stomping her foot. He whimpered something out. "What was that?" Jessie questioned leaning in, James face turning redder and redder. He whimpered something out again. "Mistle? Toe? Mistletoe?" Jessie repeated, confused as she glanced up, her own face paling, before turning beat red.

"Well what do ya know?" Meowth laughed. "You two have to KISS now!" Terrified looks crossed both Jessie and James faces as they stared at each other.

"What! No we don't!" They yelled, looking at Meowth.

"Yes you do!" Meowth crowed. "Yer under the mistletoe! And the tradition goes that ye have to kiss!"

"But!"

Meowth shook his finger at them, his claw coming out. "Ah Ah Ah. It's Tradition. And we always have to follow Tradition." He grinned.

"Who said?" Jessie barked.

"Giovanni's Christmas Guide for Dumb Rocket Members book of course!" Meowth proclaimed, waving the book in the air. "I remember when he gave us this gift after we planned The Rockets Christmas Ball, before he told us we were prohibited from going to the balls ever again." Jessie and James anime fell as they remembered what a disaster they did when they were picked to plan the Christmas Ball last year...it was a miracle Giovanni didn't fire them for almost roasting his Persian...

"You actually read it?"

"Of course! Didn't you read your own copy?" Meowth rhetorically asked.

"No...I sort of...um...lost it..." Jessie said, sweatdropping recalling how she and James used the book's pages as wood for a fire...to keep it burning...

"You can borrow mine for next year. So kiss!" Meowth ordered. "Or else!" With a glint in his eyes, he waved, his claws outstretched and sharp. Jessie and James gulped and turned to face each other.

"Well...here goes nothing..." Jessie muttered, leaning in slightly, James copying her.

"Sorry Jessie. But if it's any consolation I'd rather kiss you than that retched JessieBelle."

"Oh shut up James!" Jessie scowled, her eyes closing, waiting. James paused, staring at her, his eyes moving to see the audience staring at them. He gulped before leaning in completely, his lips making contact with hers.

"Hey! What's with all the ruckus..." BB, and Leaf said together appearing at the top of the stairs, Sydney and Jaden next to them. BB screamed seeing Jessie and James. With a jump, Jessie and James pulled away from each other their faces bright red.

"It worked! It worked!" BB crowed with glee, jumping up and down, clapping her hands, for the first time since the gang had met her, showing full on emotion. "The mistletoe worked!" She giggled as Xylia and Nia, placed their hands on her shoulder, stopping her jumping.

"What? You mean...you did this...?" Gary questioned, raising an eyebrow as he locked eyes with leaf. Leaf grinned, and shook her head.

"Yep. One of the things every house should have for Christmas is Mistletoe. Luckily, Blue got some in whatever store she went to." Leaf said grinning, walking down the stairs, her green, elf-themed ruffle shirt and white jeans, drawing Gary's attention completely. He whistled, his eyes never peeling away from her form, even when Professor Oak slapped his head.

"But...when did you put it up?" Meowth questioned. "We never heard you."

"At night." Xylia shrugged, following Leaf down the stairs, wearing a white snowman themed ruffle shirt and dark blue skinny jeans, Nia following her in a brown reindeer theme ruffle shirt, and blue skinny jeans.

"You guys were sleeping like babies." Nia smiled. "It was easy to be quiet."

"So...you did all this?" Ash questioned, moving his hand around, symbolizing everything in the room.

"Yep." BB nodded, looking around the room, pride in her eyes, as she leaned against the railing, her red Santa-themed ruffle top hitching up a bit above her hip hugging black leather skinny jeans.

"Merry Christmas everyone!" May's cheerful voice reverberated throughout the room as she skipped down the stairs, passing BB, wearing a short Santa dress, her brown hair down and blow-dried beautifully, a grumbling Drew wearing a Santa hat following her.

"You..." Misty wrinkled her nose. "You look like a Christmas Tree, Drew..." She said, referring to his satiny green shirt and his red Santa Hat. He scowled at her, making her giggle.

"I see May convinced you to coordinate with her..." Gary smirked at him. "Though I sort of wish you came down in full Santa gear."

"I tried" May explained. "But he wouldn't put it on." Everyone paused and laughed at Drew's red face. "I even tried to dress him myself but he didn't even let me put the shirt on him." She pouted.

"Really? So Drew didn't let you near him?" Gary said raising an eyebrow. "I wonder why if he's so in Lov-"

"What happened here?" Drew interrupted, stopping Gary from completing the sentence. May stopped pouting as she gazed around the room.

"Wow" she breathed, her eyes taking on a twinkling gleam as she looked around the room. "It's so Christmasy...it's so beautiful..."

"Thanks" BB, Leaf, Xylia, and Nia said as one.

"They did this, honey-pie" Harley explained seeing May's confusement. "In the Middle of the Night they came down to decorate."

"Really?" May looked at their new found friends with awe in her eyes. Drew felt a burn of jealousy rush through him...why couldn't she look at him like that...he was the one wearing the stupid Santa hat to make her happy!

"Didn't it come out great Drew?" May's cheerful eyes turned to gaze at him. Not trusting himself to speak with her eyes on him, he nodded. May's gaze slipped away to the tree. "The tree..." her forehead creased as she stared intently at it."It's different..."

"It is?" Ash said, looking at the tree doubtfully. "I can't tell..."

May's eyes brightened. "Presents!" She shouted, leaning over the railing. Startled, Drew quickly wrapped his arms around her, pulling her roughly against him, scared she was going to fall when she leaned out too far...and also her dress was rising way too much.

"Finally!" Sydney and Jaden shouted, rushing down the stairs. "Someone noticed! Let's go BB! Let's open them!" BB laughed and shook her head, motioning with her head for May and Drew to head down the stairs.

"Did you?" Delia questioned, looking questiongly at Blue and her friends.

"No" Leaf answered, her eyes gleaming. "We only had decorations. No gifts." Xylia and Nia nodded their heads. "Right Blue?" Leaf questioned, looking up at Blue, who was staring at them from the railing.

Blue smiled. "I told you guys to trust the Magic." She shrugged. "It's Christmas Time...Magic's Everywhere..." she said, calmly walking down the stairs, heading over to Jaden and Sydney, who were excitedly tearing into their presents.

"BB! Santa brought it to us! Look!" Sydney shouted, showing a card that said With Love, From Santa. BB smiled, a gleam no one had ever seen before...a jolly gleam entering her eyes as she stared at everyone happily opening presents.

"Santa?" Gary scrunched his nose up, as he stood next to Leaf, "I don't believe it."

"It's Christmas...of course it's Santa." Leaf smiled, shrugging her shoulders as she started to walk away. "Well come on, Oak. I'm expecting you to have been a good boy...enough for Santa to bring you a gift..." Leaf said smirking, looking over her shoulder at him. Gary stared at her critically, before smirking and smoothly crossing over to her.

"Can't really say I've been good..." He purred, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. "But you're the only gift I need..."

"Hmm...Too bad then..." Leaf shrugged his shoulders off. "You didn't get me..." Gary paused, before his smirk grew even larger, as he followed her.

"Not yet at least..." Gary remarked, smirking at her, his eyes mischievous as she glanced back at him. She rolled her eyes, a small smile on her face as she headed to the tree, where Misty was holding a gift that was meant for her, Gary following.

"Ash! Misty!" Brock yelled from across the room, holding the Pokemon Breeding Book he wanted, in his hand as he stared at them, a smile they've never seen on him before.

"What? What is it Brock?" Ash questioned.

"Do you need a mint?"

"What?"

"Do...you...need...a...mint?" Brock repeated, slowly.

"No..." Ash and Misty wrinkled their noses. "Why?"

"Look up..." Glancing up, their faces turned cherry red. Right above them...above the couch...was mistletoe. "Tradition has finally helped you." Brock's smile widened. "Go on."

"Uh..." Ash's mouth felt dry as he turned his gaze on Misty, who looked even more beautiful with her face red, her turquoise eyes glowing, as she stared back at him. He gulped, eyes darting around, an uneasy and exciting feeling of butterflies fluttering around his stomach.

"Ash?" Misty's soft voice made his heart pitter-patter even more. She was going to say something, Ash knew that much. Feeling a surge of bravery rush through him as she opened her mouth to speak, he crashed his lips against hers, his arm wrapping around her waist to hold her in place, his other hand moving to cup her neck.

Misty made a noise of shock, her eyes widening. Ash closed his eyes, his shoulders tensing at the thought of Misty slapping him. A couple seconds later, Misty slackened and started to return the kiss, closing her own eyes and slowly Ash relaxed. After a short couple of seconds, he pulled away, his blush slowly receding as they stared at each other.

"Merry Christmas..." Ash gave her a low, lazy grin, before turning around to order Pikachu to thunderbolt Brock. Misty sighed, a soft smile on her face as she leaned her head against his shoulder. Ash tensed, relaxed, and smiled, a soft blush on his face.

"Um...here May..." Drew hastily said, showing May a beautiful red Rose, full and bright, looking so beautiful it almost seemed to be made out of satin. "Merry Christmas..." May's eyes brightened as she delicately took it from him.

"For me?" She whispered, softly. Drew nodded, his face turning red as he gulped, trying to get the courage he needed to confess.

"Yeah..." he looked around awkwardly."I mean my Christmas Gift for you was burnt with the tree so..." May's smile made his voice die.

"Thank you..." She whispered, leaning in and kissing him softly on the cheek. His face soon matched his Santa's hat. "I've never gotten a rose for myself..." her eyes were bright, a faint dust of pink on her cheeks."They've always been for my Pokemon..."

Drew opened his mouth, but felt his throat barricaded. _They've always been for you..._

"I figure I should be nice and give one to you..." Drew smirked, feeling his bravery whimper and hide back in his heart like a scared puppy.

May's serene face disappeared, as her face turned red with anger, her eyes narrowing into a glare. "Gee thanks Drew..." She hissed, turning around. Drew's face looked pain and he immediately tried to speak with her, but she started to ignore him, talking to Xylia and Nia, and Tracy.

"Tch." Harley shook his head, rapidly pressing the buttons of the new cacturne theme Pokedex he received, setting it up. "He really messed up his chance with her right now."

"Drew's not very good at expressing himself, Harley..." Solidad said, shaking her head as she looked adoringly at the Milotic Stuffed Pokemon Plushie she got.

"But he was doing so well..." Harley complained. "I mean... he told her that rose was for her which was a step in itself...but then he went and ruined how special it was for her..." He huffed. "I honestly don't know why you don't let me just grab their heads and bang them against each other, until they kiss."

"Harley" Solidad chastised. "You know you can't do that."

"Fine..." He pouted. "Then what about letting me give Drewy classes on how to be more open around May...how to be so brave that he can put his arm around her like its nothing?"

"Harley..." Solidad sighed, feeling exasperated. "Drew's not like that... and I'm sure he'll be fine without your uh...lessons on Love..." _Besides he's not the only one needing help with love, you dimbat. What's it gonna take to get you to propose to me? I've been with you for five secret years already!_

"Hey Harley!" Blue yelled, coming up from under the tree, a small envelope in her hand. "You have another gift!" Handing it to him, she smiled, a twinkle in her eye as she winked at him. Harley stared confused as she went back under the tree with Sydney and Jaden, searching for other gifts. Looking at the green and purple envelope, Harley glanced at Solidad. She smiled and nodded her head, urging him to open it. Carefully, he peeled away the sealing, taking out a card with the words "All I Want" In holiday writing, Santa pointing at him, fancy script next to the picture.

_All Solidad Wants For Christmas is You! _

_All she wants for Christmas is a Ring!_

_The Ring is here, question is...Do you Want Her?_

_**M: Alright that's part 1! Now go on to part 2 but if you can pretty please Review!**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**M: Alright! Here's part 2 of the final chapter! Enjoy! **_

_**Disclaimer: M owns nothing! Only her OC's! Merry Christmas!**_

Harley's face paled, eyes widening. "Harley?" Solidad questioned, her eyes creasing with worry at Harley's face. "Are you okay?" Harley glanced up at her, before glancing back down to the letter. _All Solidad Wants is for him to propose? Really? _

"Hey Solidad!" Blue shouted, taking a small wrapped box out from under the tree. "I think this ones yours!" Harley's head snapped up, locking eyes with Blue. Heart-thudding in his chest, Harley carefully nodded, a big smile gracing his lips at Blue's eyes brightened. Quickly getting up, Blue passed Solidad her gift.

Glancing down at the wrapped box, Solidad turned her attention to Harley. "Harley? What is it?" Solidad seemed anxious. Harley smiled comfortingly at her.

"Oh it's nothing." He smiled. "I'll tell you what it says after you open yours. Go on now, hun. Open it!" Solidad smiled before carefully peeling away the wrappers. A certain energy was in the room as everyone stopped and turned to stare at Harley and Solidad, some unknown energy erupting from Harley. Solidad's eyes held questions as she saw the jewelry box.

Carefully, she opened it, a gasp escaping her as her mouth fell open, eyes widening as a beautiful Diamond Ring stared back at her. Harley's smile grew, as with shaking hands, he carefully took the box away from Solidad, getting down on one knee.

"I don't know how Santa knows all this" Harley started, as he stared adoringly into her shocked eyes. "But I'm glad he does. Solidad, we've been dating secretly for five years...and I've been in love with you for ten...I've been meaning to ask you...but I was never sure if I would get the answer I wanted. I'm glad Santa has decided to step in and help me, if not it would have been five more years for me to get my courage but Solidad... SugarPlum...My SugarPlum Angel...Will you Marry Me?"

Time was frozen as Solidad stared at him. A large smile broke through her lips. "Yes!" She excitedly responded. "Yes!" She repeated, throwing her arms around Harley, kissing him smack dab on the lips, his hand quickly placing the ring on her finger, before wrapping his arms around her.

"Solidad's...been dating Harley for five years!" Drew was stunned. "How did I not know this!"

"It was a secret!" May happily explained, her hands clasped in front of her as she stared adoringly at Harley and Solidad. "That is so cute!"

"They're under mistletoe too!" Sydney complained, crossing her arms against her chest. "How many mistletoes did you put BB? Everyone's kissing!" BB laughed, ruffling Sydney's hair. Once Harley and Solidad had stopped, the girls surrounded Solidad, asking to see the ring and swooning over the whole proposal. "How does Santa do this?" Sydney asked Professor Oak and Delia. "How does he know they wanted to marry?"

"Santa knows everything...just like the song says..." Delia explained, joyfully.

"No doubt about it." Professor Oak agreed. "That's why I got this!" He proudly helped up an identical lab coat. "I needed one!"

"But Professor Oak...that looks like the one you're wearing now..." Jaden said sweatdropping.

"No! This one is made out of silk! Not cotton! This one is for conferences!" Professor Oak explained proudly. Jaden anime felled.

"Hey! I think they're one more gift! Drew May!" Blue spoke, addressing them. "Since you're the closest, can one of you get it? It's all the way in the back corner..."

Nodding, both of them set out to retreat it. Simultaneously, both of their hands landed on top of each other. Blushing, they stared at each other. May glared as Drew smirked. "Fancy seeing you down here..." his smirk grew as May's face slowly started to turn red."I must say the Christmas Lights make you look simply stunning..."

"Are you taking tips from Gary?" May deadpanned. Drew's face heated up. "They don't work on me." Backing up, present in hand, she glanced at the name tag. "It's for you Blue..."

Smiling, Blue grabbed the box, opening it as Drew got up next to May, turning around, ready to speak to her. Blue grinned, as she retrieved a mistletoe out of the box. With a grin, she jumped onto the couch and stretched her arm over Drew and May. "Look up" Blue stated, stopping the argument Drew had just started with May. Glancing up, Drew and May's faces turned bright red...as red as Santa's suit. "Tradition is Tradition..." Blue sang.

Drew and May shook their heads no. Blue's eyes narrowed. "Tradition is Tradition..." she repeated. They shook their heads again. "Tradition is Tradition!" With another shake of their heads, Harley started to chant, Solidad and Meowth following. "Tradition is Tradition! Tradition is Tradition!" It wasn't long before everyone started to chant. "Tradition is Tradition! Tradition is Tradition! Tradition is Tradition!"

Drew closed his eyes, his stomach somersaulting, and breathed. Opening his eyes, his emerald dragons stared straight into May's beautiful blue dragons. "May..." He gulped, never wanting to confess to her like this, but at the same time...he felt as if it was perfect...with all eyes on them...he wanted everyone to know how he felt about her that way she could never doubt his feelings but he always planned on telling her in private...one day...

"I..." His voice shook. Shaking his head, he relaxed his shoulders, once again breathing. "May...I...I...I LOVE YOU!" He shouted, face red. "I've loved you for years now! Years! Those roses are for you! Always have been! Always will be! I adore you!" Looking straight into May' s wide-eyes he breathed out "I LOVE YOU!" before leaning in and kissing her, a hand going to hold her cheek, the other wrapping around her waist. Mays eyes widened even more before slowly closing, as she moved one hand to wrap around his neck, the other lightly holding the rose he had given her.

This wasn't exactly how Drew or May had thought a confession between them, if it ever happened was going to be like. They never thought it would be so public, right in front of their friends, but in private...maybe one of those beautiful starry nights when it was just them two camping in the woods...but never like this...But now as they kissed each other, every other notion and thought disappearing as they were sent into heaven...they knew right _here_...right _now_...was absolutely perfect.

Leaning slightly away from her, Drew stared into her eyes, his lips slightly brushing hers has he panted. "I...Love...You..." he whispered, moving forward and kissing her forehead, before releasing her. The once joyful and loud room was silent, so silent that Drew's and May's panting seemed to be a little bit too loud...as all stared, mouths dropped open at them.

"I...I..." May shook her head, a smile on her face, eyes shining. Drew nodded, his own smile stretching across her face, as he placed a finger against her lips. "Me too...Drew...Me too...every single feeling...I feel for you..."She smiled as Drew intertwined his hand with hers, before letting them fall loosely next to their sides, as Drew pulled May close to him. Claps, Whistles, and Cheers filled the room as everyone started to congratulate them.

"This is Christmas! Not Valentines!" Jaden fumed, his nose wrinkled. "Too much mushy love things!"

"Yeah!" Sydney agreed. "This is Christmas! Not Valentines!"

Blue, Xylia, and Nia laughed. "Why don't you two put on your coats? I have a feeling it's snowing outside..." Blue said a half smile on her lips.

"SNOWING!" Jaden and Sydney's eyes widened as they darted to the window. Pushing the curtains back, the smiles on their faces grew. "It is snowing! It is!" In less than five minutes, they were in full on winter clothing and running out of the house, into the snow, ready to make a snowman. In less than an hour, everyone was outside, all geared up for the cold, throwing snowballs and making snow angels.

"Everyone's gotten together except us..." Gary murmured, leaning against a snow covered trunk, blocking Leaf from everyone's view. "Don't you think that's a crime?"

Glancing at his eyes, Leaf looked away. "Not really..." she smirked."Who's to say I have interest?"

Gary's eyes narrowed slightly, his teeth gritting and his body getting tense. "I know you do..." Gary all but growled. "You flirt with me..."

"Hmm...So what if I do?" Leaf smirked, her eyes glinting as she leaned in slightly closer to him until they were a hairline apart. "Doesn't mean I'm interested."

"I bet you are..." Gary smirked. "How about this...Lets kiss...and then decide?" He smirked alluringly at her. A smile almost flitted through Leaf's lips at his words.

"Hmm..." she murmured, glancing up at the branch above them. "I suppose a kiss will be alright..."

"Good..." Gary's smirk softened. "First time I ask a girl for permission to kiss her..." Leaf's eyebrow rose before he leaned in and kissed her softly and sweetly, completely different to his whole bad boy flirtations. Leaf's eyes widened in surprise, before she closed them. All too soon, the kiss was over in her opinion as he softly pulled away. "You liked?" he asked huskily. Leaf smiled and started to giggle as Gary leaned away from her surprised. "What? What's so funny?"

"You weren't bad..." Leaf drawled, flirtatiously. "But I only kissed you because of the mistletoe..."

"Mistletoe?"

"Look up..." Leaf nodded to the branch above them. Looking up, Gary caught sight of it. "Nothing like natural mistletoe to kiss under..." she smirked before slowly walking away."Before I leave, come ask me for my number...if your still interested...take me out on a date...then I'll see if I like your kiss..." Leaf winked before walking away. Gary's mouth fell open, before a happy smile appeared on his face.

"Always interested!" he shouted, rushing after him. "You're my kind of woman, Leaf!"

"Do you...hear that?" Jessie asked, blushing when James connected eyes with her, as they sat side by side on the snow-angels they made, Meowth next to him.

"Actually...I do..." James got up on his elbows and looked around. "What is it?"

"It sounds like bells..." Meowth explained, listening intently. "Sleigh bells?"

"Sleigh bells?" Jessie and James said turning to look at him. Opening his mouth to speak, Meowth's mouth was filled with snow as a team of Sawsbucks, Stantlers, and Deerlings ran passed, pulling a bright red sleigh with them, leaving the Rockets like real-life snowmen.

"A sleigh!" Jessie yelled shaking the snow off her. Looking at James and Meowth she repeated. "A sleigh!"

"SANTA!" They all shouted, rushing after the sleigh.

"Don't just stand their twerps!" Jessie yelled, pushing Ash and Misty. "Follow the sleigh! It's Santa!"

"Santa!" Jaden and Sydney shouted, immediately joining the Rockets chase, the rest of the gang running after them.

"A sleigh?" Blue's face darkened for a second, as she gritted her teeth, before taking off after everyone, Xylia and Nia right behind her.

The sleigh stopped in the middle of a clearing, the Deerlings, Sawbucks, and Stantlers pawing at the snow covered ground. "Where's Santa?" Sydney and Jaden said, confused.

"I don't believe it!" Harley spoke, eyes shining, his arm wrapped around Solidad. "I'm going to meet the man who helped me propose to the most wonderful woman in the world."

"Girl..." Blue said, stepping into the clearing, the reindeer's noise and pawing getting louder with each step she took.

"What?" May said cocking her head to the side.

"Girl...Harley's meeting the girl who helped him propose to Solidad...but he's already met me before..."

"Wait...what?" May looked even more confused then before, Drew smiling at how cute she looked.

"Are you telling me that Santa's not a fat, old man but a young girl...?" Gary scoffed. "What do you take us for? Idiots!"

"No..." Blue glared at him, walking over to the head Sawbucks and rubbing it behind his ears. "That fat, old, man your talking about is my grandfather."

"What!"

"Wait...Santa's related to us?" Sydney and Jason said, their eyes widening. "And we have to wait a whole year for gifts!" Blue sighed, shaking her head muttering something about using pixie dust to make them forget this info.

"I'm confused..." Ash stated.

"What's their to be confused about, Ketchum?" Misty shouted, rubbing her forehead. "Santa is Blue's grandfather."

"Then why did you say Harley has to thank you?" Drew asked.

"My grandfather's sick..." Blue stated, crossing her arms. "He's got the flu...so I was called to take over...and be Santa for a night..." Blue sighed, shaking her head as a small, red nosed Deerling pushed her with his head, motioning towards the sleigh. "I can't leave right now, Rudolph. I need to clear things up..."

"So when you disappeared..." Solidad said. "You were at the..."

"North Pole." Blue confirmed. "I had to see how he was doing and if he needed me to be Santa..."

"So all those decorations..." Tracy blinked repeatedly, trying to process everything. "You brought with you are..."

"From the North Pole."

"And the presents that we found under the tree..." Brock said. "You put them there..."

"Yep...I got up right after Xylia, Nia, and Leaf fell asleep and got to work. I haven't slept in the whole night." Blue grinned, giving them a victory sign with her fingers. "But I made Christmas happen!"

"So…this whole time…" Nia started.

"We've been traveling with Santa's granddaughter…" Xylia deadpanned.

"Without knowing it…" Leaf murmured, her eyes widening.

"Speak for yourself!" Jaden complained, crossing his arms. "We're related to him and we didn't even know it!" Blue sighed, rubbing her forehead.

"I knew this would happen…" She murmured to Rudolph, wearily. "Look…" she said loudly calling everyone's attention. "My name is Blue!" her hands went to her hips. "Just a girl from Orre that wants to be a hero! Trainer, Ranger, Coordinator, you name it. Now I've added Santa to my resume. So what?"

"So what?" Ash blinked. "I guess that's true…" Everyone anime felled. "It doesn't really matter who you are. You've become our friend so that's that."

"The way you solve solutions astounds me…" Gary and Drew said simultaneously, tones dry. May and Leaf glared, elbowing them.

"So what are you gonna do now?" Tracy questioned, staring with rapt attention, sketchbook in hand, as he sketched the reindeers with the sleigh.

"Go back to the North Pole. Party with the tired elves. Stay with gramps till he gets better and then continue with my journey to become a hero." Blue answered, shrugging her shoulders.

"We're going to the North Pole!" Xylia and Nia shouted, stars in their eyes as they bounced over to her.

"You guys want to come?" Blue looked astounded.

"Of course!" Xylia and Nia shouted. "We've been with you for years through all the crazy stuff. We're definitely going to the North Pole with you!" Blue smiled. "Leaf?" Xylia and Nia turned to look at Leaf who was looking troubled, glancing at Blue, her two friends, and Jaden and Sydney, before glancing at Gary. "You coming?"

"Awe, the heck with it!" Leaf shouted taking a step forward. "I'm going too! Gary" she turned her head to stare at him. "Call me later so we can set up a date when I get back." She winked before jumping into the sleigh, getting squished between Xylia and Nia.

"It was great meeting you guys." Blue nodded at all her new found friends before turning around and climbing the sleigh, Jaden and Sydney sandwiching her as she grabbed the reigns.

"Goodbye!" Everyone shouted as the reindeers started to levitate, little by little, going up and up as they started to fly.

"Merry Christmas!" Blue shouted, as she and her friends waved to their new friends' downbellow. "And to all a good night!" She shouted the famous Santa line as she slowly started to get out of sight.

And as May, Drew, and all their friends waved at their new found friends, if they listened closely they could hear different Christmas songs being whispered in the air until Blue's sleigh was long gone.

_**M: Done! What did you think! I can't believe this story is finally over! It's a miracle I finished it before my goal (which is New Years!) I hope you guys enjoyed it! I just want to say Thank You! Thank you! Thank you all for staying with this story, reading it and reviewing it! You guys are amazing! So I'm going to sign off saying Merry Christmas, Happy New Years, and pretty please Review!**_


End file.
